


Да, я беру тебя в мужья

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Баки/Стив второстепенный пейринг за кадром, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Тони и Питер меняются, много секса, нецензурная лексика, старкер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Однажды Баки подцепил милого и слегка нетрезвого Питера в Вегасе и в полночь они уже стояли в часовне перед Элвисом. В то же время Тони притащил своего жениха Стива в ту же часовню для тех же целей. В какой-то момент все пошло не так...Короткая история в трех частях, где в первой главе смешно, во второй горячо, а в третьей можно начинать переживать за любимых героев
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Глава первая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584883) by [von_gelmini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В главе упоминаются художники и их произведения. Я согласна с мнением Стива о ценности этих полотен, но каждому свое. Вот визуализация:  
> Примеры работ Поллока: https://cs10.pikabu.ru/images/big_size_comm/2018-08_6/1535574935163555260.jpg  
> Поллок 17А https://artchive.ru/res/media/img/oy800/work/b53/316281@2x.jpg  
> Несколько полотен Ротко: https://chayka.lv/wp-content/uploads/2019/09/kak-prepodavat-detyam-iskusstvo-uroki-ot-marka-rotko-1068x496.jpg

— Да, я беру тебя в мужья.

Эти слова эхом прозвучали по обе стороны перегородки свадебной часовни в Лас-Вегасе.

Новобрачные с обеих сторон рассмеялись.

— Похоже, мы были не единственными, кто пришёл сюда с мыслью пожениться в последнюю минуту, — сказал Баки своему новому мужу Питеру, как только заметил это.

— Вам всем повезло, что вы вообще успели. Мы закрываемся в полночь. Одни из вас пришли сюда в 23:57, а вторая пара — в 23:58, — это звучало так, будто мужчина, который сочетал браком другую пару всеми силами пытался выставить их всех за дверь.

Из-за перегородки появились вторые новобрачные — шатен постарше и высокий блондин.

— Я Тони Старк. Это мой муж Стив Родж… Старк, — сказал он, моментально исправив свою оговорку.

— Я всё ещё утверждаю, что Тони Роджерс звучало бы лучше, чем аллитерация моих инициалов.

— Как только ты заработаешь свой первый миллиард, дорогуша, я возьму твоё имя.

— Баки Барнс, — представился муж Питера, протягивая руку.

— Питер Паркер. Баки говорит, что проще каждому из нас остаться при своей фамилии.

К ним вышла пожилая женщина и протянула бумаги каждой из пар.

— Энтони Эдвард Старк и Питер Бенджамин Паркер? Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс и Стивен Грант Роджерс? Можете забрать ваши свидетельства о браке.

— Думаю вы перепутали порядок фамилий, — сказал Питер.

— Нет, милый, — женщина снова перевела взгляд на бумаги в своих руках. — Ты теперь его муж, — сказала она, указывая на Тони и Питера. — А ты бракосочетался с ним, — указала она на Стива и Баки.

— Нет, нет, нет, — запротестовал Баки, беря документы с его именем. — Должно быть Джеймс Барнс и Питер Паркер.

— А у нас: Стивен Роджерс и Энтони Старк, — потряс вторым документом Стив.

— Здесь написано совершенно не так. Хотя, подождите. Я допустила ошибку, — сказала она, забирая бумаги обратно.

Все четверо вздохнули с облегчением.

— Это Энтони Эдвард Старк и Питер Паркер-Старк. Я назвала девичьи фамилии. Извините. Устаревшее понятие. Они еще не придумали, как назвать добрачную фамилию, когда речь идет о двух мужчинах, — женщина снова протянула им бумаги.

— Старк или Паркер, это в любом случае неправильно, — сказал Стив, качая головой, сравнивая оба документа вместе.

— Ну, мы ничем не можем вам помочь. Вам придётся отнести документы в офис секретаря окружного суда в понедельник утром. Вы можете попытаться аннулировать ваш брак или получить развод.

— Я не могу развестись, — пожаловался Питер, — Судя по всему, я ещё не замужем.

— Вообще-то, как раз замужем. Только не за ним, — Тони ткнул большим пальцем в сторону Баки.

— Это не может быть законно, — возмутился Баки, забирая у Стива обе бумаги, чтобы сравнить их самостоятельно.

— Свадьба в Вегасе юридически законна во всех пятидесяти штатах, — сказала чиновница.

Мужчина, который поженил Питера и Баки — или который **_не_ **поженил Питера и Баки, — похлопал их по спинам, — В любом случае, мы ничего не можем сделать здесь почти в час ночи, — он подтолкнул парочку к двери, в то время как его коллега сделал то же самое с другой парой.

— Обратитесь в офис секретаря суда округа Кларк в штате Невада. Мне жаль, но они закрыты на выходные, — предупредил служащий часовни. — Они открываются в понедельник в восемь утра.

— Это будет чертовски занятная история, когда мы вернёмся домой — засмеялся Тони. — Наверное, я позвоню и скажу Хэппи, что он может посадить самолет до тех пор, пока… я не знаю… как долго происходит экспресс-развод? — шутливый тон внезапно пропал из голоса Тони, — Блядь!

— Что? — спросил Питер.

Тони порылся в кармане пиджака и вытащил сложенный листок бумаги.

— Вы. Дайте мне ручку, — он нетерпеливо махнул рукой на служащую. — Немедленно! — женщина поспешила выполнить его просьбу. Тони нацарапал что-то внизу бумаги, — Засвидетельствуйте это, — он протянул его даме, которая поставила свои инициалы. — И ты тоже, — документ перешел в руки клерку, который должен был женить его и Стива, и тот поставил свои инициалы рядом с подписью женщины. — Подпиши это, — сказал он, протягивая бумагу Питеру.

— Не подписывай это, парень, — заржал Стив. — Кроме того, после свадьбы у это документа нет юридической силы.

— Все равно подпиши, — Тони бросил хмурый взгляд на своего _не-свежеиспеченного-мужа_.

— Это добрачное соглашение, — заметил Баки, рассмотрев документ. — Как и сказал Стив, это не имеет юридической силы после свадьбы. Это совершенно разные вещи.

— Ну, Питер Паркер-Старк, ты только что стал непристойно богатым человеком, — Стив хлопнул Питера по спине. Потом повернулся к Баки. — Я остановился в «Белладжио». Ну, вернее Тони там снял номер. А где ты остановился, муж мой?

— Это совершенно не смешно, Стив, — сказал Тони, застряв между гневом и ужасом.

— А я думаю, что это шутка века, Тони. Ничего не подписывай, Питер. Что бы он ни предложил, не вздумай подписывать.

— Я не понимаю, — сказал Питер, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами на всех в комнате.

— Разве ты не знаешь, кто я? — спросил Тони.

— Энтони Роджерс? — растерянно спросил Питер. Это заставило Стива рассмеяться сильнее.

— Можно я переночую у тебя, Баки? Я не думаю, что он позволит мне хотя бы приблизиться к президентскому номеру после этого.

— Мы… я у «Цезаря», всего лишь комната, но ты можешь остаться, пока всё не устаканится, — он повернулся к Питеру. — Ты же не будешь против, Пит?

— Он теперь мой муж, — перебил его Тони, — он может переночевать со мной.

— Я… наверное, могу, — сказал Питер.

— Ты просто хочешь получить в распоряжение целые выходные, чтобы заставить его подписать контракт, — предостерегающе сказал Стив. — Не подписывай ничего, Питер.

— Я не должен был делать тебя своим мужем, — выплюнул Тони.

Стив с трудом сдерживал смех.

— Так ты и не сделал.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, — сказал Питер.

— Детка, ты замужем за номером 5 в списке самых богатых людей в мире **_без_ **брачного контракта, — объяснил Стив.

Тони застонал и закрыл лицо руками.

— Всё в порядке, Энтони. Я подпишу, — Питер взял бумагу со стола, на котором два свадебных чиновника поставили свои инициалы. Он расписался прямо под тем местом, где была зачеркнута подпись Стива. — Если этот не подойдет, я подпишу новый.

— Ты действительно согласен…? — Тони склонил голову набок и посмотрел на Питера так, словно тот новым видом изысканной бабочки.

— Конечно, — Питер вернул документ Тони, — ты ведь не меня собирался назвать своим мужем. Это несправедливо, что я получу половину всего, что у тебя есть, только потому, что в наших свидетельствах о браке допущена ошибка.

Теперь и все остальные в комнате смотрели на Питера, как на новый вид изысканной бабочки.

— Ты до сих пор понятия не имеешь, кто я, Питер.

— Ну, по словам Стива — пятый в списке богатейших людей в мире? — голос Питера звучал неуверенно. — Но разве так говорят не о Билле Гейтсе?

— Баки, забери меня отсюда, пока твой бывший-никогда-им-не-ставший-муж не стал причиной моей смерти от смеха, — фыркнул Стив. — Тони всё бесится, что не может догнать Билла.

— Вовсе нет. Гейтс намного старше меня, учился в обычной школе, но так и не смог окончить её.

— И он всё ещё богаче тебя.

— Боже, ты невыносим. Почему я вообще собирался заключить с тобой брак?

— Потому что я был первым, кто заставил тебя кончить, не притрагиваясь к собственному члену, пока я тебя трахал.

Работники свадебной часовни больше не спешили дать кому-нибудь возможность покинуть помещение. Теперь они с интересом наблюдали за диалогом, вертя головой словно на теннисном матче.

— Я был пьян в говнище!

— Но это всё равно произошло, — Стив пожал плечами, — Не позволяй ему убедить себя, что он не бывает снизу, Питер.

— Энтони, — тихо позвал Питер, положив руку на плечо Тони, — если ты был пьян, ты не мог отвечать за свои поступки.

— Вот видишь! Ты изнасиловал меня, Роджерс!

— Продолжай уговаривать себя, Тони. Ты мог выпить _две_ бутылки «Макаллана», а не одну, как было, и при этом быть достаточно трезвым, чтобы помнить, как кричал: «Да, Стив! Сильнее!».

Баки изо всех сил старался сохранить зачатки своей влюблённости в симпатичного, но кроткого паренька с оленьими глазами, которого он подцепил вчера утром в баре, и не влюбиться в мужчину, способного не только противостоять Тони Старку, но и поиметь его. Питер мог не знать, кто такой Тони, но Баки-то знал.

— Только попробуй открыть галерею где-нибудь в Нью-Йорке! — рыкнул Тони, оглянувшись на Стива.

— Ты художник? — поинтересовался Баки.

— Да. И создаю настоящие картины, а не ту мазню, которую он так любит, — объяснил Стив.

— Это полотно авторства Поллока стоит больше 200 миллионов.

— Ни один доллар из этой дикой суммы не обеспечит тебе хороший вкус.

— У тебя есть картина Джексона Поллока? — с благоговением спросил Питер, — Я люблю его «Пламя» в Музее Современного Искусства. Хотя мои любимчики — минималисты, мне нравится многое из абстрактного экспрессионизма. Какая из картин Поллока у тебя есть?

Тони посмотрел на Питера сверху вниз, пытаясь понять, настоящий он или нет.

— 17А, — сказал он.

— Я видел её изображение! Мне нравится как ему удалось передать движение на ней.

— Я купил картину в качестве инвестиции, — сказал Тони, пожимая плечами. — На самом деле мне нравится Ротко, которого я приобрел в прошлом году.

— Смотреть на это, висящее в спальне — всё равно что смотреть на смерть, — сухо заметил Стив.

— Ротко? Его полотна наполнены эмоциями!

— Ты изучал искусство?

В ответ на этот вопрос Тони Питер покачал головой.

— Я изучал биомедицинскую инженерию и химию в Колумбийском университете, прежде чем мне пришлось бросить учёбу и устроиться на работу.

Стив закатил глаза.

— Это же просто твоя мини-копия, — он посмотрел на Питера. — И ты всё ещё _до сих пор_ понятия не имеешь, кто он, не так ли? — Питер покачал головой, — Тони Старк. Старк Индастриз? Крупная технологическая компания? Скорее целая гигантская империя? Его здание возвышается уродливой громадой над центральным вокзалом? Самая тугая задница на восточном побережье, но в постели словно принцесса, которую положено ублажать.

— О… — сказал Питер. — Я просто не связал между собой… я имею в виду, как можно было ожидать, что я столкнусь с Тони Старком в часовне Элвиса в полночь?

— Были и другие открытые места, где мы могли заключить брак, но, учитывая его вкус, именно здесь мы оказались, — оправдывался Стив.

— Мне вроде как пришлось затащить сюда Баки силой. Он думает, что это безвкусица, — ухмыльнулся Питер, — Но если уж вы собираетесь пожениться в Лас-Вегасе…

— Это должно быть в часовне с Элвисом и в последнюю минуту, — сказал Тони, ухмыляясь в ответ.

— Вот именно!

— Зачем ты приехал в Вегас? — спросил Тони.

— Мальчишник моего лучшего друга Неда. Мы все скинулись. Наверное, он до сих пор не проспался.

— Почему ты согласился стать его мужем? — полюбопытствовал Тони о Баки.

Питер выглядел немного пристыженным.

— Он милый, у него есть свой дом в Бруклине, так что я мог бы переехать к нему из квартиры моей тёти, и он был хорош в постели.

— Я лучше, — ухмыльнулся Тони.

— В умении быть милым, в наличии собственной жилплощади или в постели? — со смехом уточнил Питер.

— Три в одном.

— Он совершенно не милый, его квартира такая же уродливая, как его коллекция картин, и он не так уж хорош в постели.

— Тогда почему ты собирался выйти за него? — спросил Питер Стива.

— Да, Роджерс, хороший вопрос, — многозначительно сказал Тони.

— Ему принадлежат девять галерей, и, хотя он далеко не лучший из тех, что у меня были, определенно не самый худший. Я решил, что смогу смириться с его эго в течение года, учитывая щедрый брачный контракт.

Баки, наконец, потерял самообладание и дико заржал.

— Ты живешь в Бруклине? — спросил его Стив.

— Да. Питер из Квинса. Ты?

— Бруклин, — ответил Стив.

— Ты действительно можешь это сделать? — Спросил Баки. Стив выглядел озадаченным, — Заставить парня кончить не прикасаясь к его члену?

— Возможно.

— Я люблю и сверху, и снизу, это проблема?

— Вообще-то, мне больше нравится, когда размеры самолюбия парня не превышают размеры его члена.

— Тогда определенно могу, — Баки пожал руку служащему часовни, прежде чем они со Стивом ушли. — Спасибо.

— Я… я думаю, что только что получил развод, — сказал Питер, наблюдая, как его муж уходит с мужем Тони.

— Ты никогда не был его мужем, — Тони обнял Питера за плечи, — Ты замужем за мной. Подожди-ка. Этот засранец так и не вернул мне кольцо!

— Мне не нужно кольцо, Энтони, — засмеялся Питер.


	2. Глава вторая

До того, как они покинули Вегас, их свадьба успела появиться в заголовках всех журналов сплетен, таблоидов и новостей о знаменитостях. Питер Паркер стал мужем Тони Старка в часовне Элвиса в Лас-Вегасе. Новый муж Тони не был знаменитостью или сыном миллионера, простой официант из Куинса. Никто. Ходили слухи, что они были так влюблены, что даже не заключили брачный контракт.

Кроме того из печати вышли куча статей о жестоком разрыве между Тони и его любовником-художником Стивом Роджерсом. _Конечно_ , служащие из часовни рассказали всё, вплоть до последней детали, даже до тех деталей, о которых издательства могли только намекать, завуалировав в тексте. Два Элвиса и клерк сколотили состояние на этой истории.

Ни Тони, ни Питер ничего этого не знали. Телевизор они так и не включили, газеты остались непрочитанными. Они были слишком заняты разговорами и изучением друг друга. И они были слишком заняты, сношаясь, как кролики.

Тони начал целовать Питера ещё в лифте, пока они ехали в президентский номер после возвращения из часовни поздно вечером в пятницу или, скорее, ранним субботним утром. Питер всегда любил целоваться, но целоваться с Тони — было совершенно не похоже на то, что он испытывал ранее. Поцелуи Тони были горячими, страстными и требовательными. Но Питер не смог бы объяснить, если бы его спросили, почему они были при этом еще и нежными.

Тони начал стягивать одежду с Питера раньше, чем они добрались до двери номера. Они досадно долго возились под дверью, поскольку ни один из них не смог заставить ключ-карту сработать. В итоге пришлось оторваться друг от друга и перестать целоваться, чтобы Тони мог открыть дверь должным образом. Старк пинком захлопнул дверь и продолжил лихорадочно стягивать одежду, пока они оба не оказались голыми. Они попытались добраться до кровати, но до кровати ещё предстояло добраться, а отличный пушистый ковер был _прямо тут_.

Тони толкнул Питера на колени, но вместо того, чтобы сделать то, что ожидал мужчина, он упал рядом.

— На спину, — руки Тони блуждали по всему телу Питера, пытаясь не пропустить ни участка нежной кожи. Питер послушно растянулся на спине перед ним. — Раздвинь свои ножки, детка, и приподними свою милую маленькую попку вверх.

Очевидно, Тони был неплохо подкован в плане сексуального воспитания и всегда был готов к сексу. В одном кармане лежали ключи, бумажник, всякие обычные вещи, в другом-маленький тюбик смазки и пара презервативов.

— Тебе это не понадобится, если только ты сам их не хочешь, — сказал Питер между поцелуями.

— Ты о смазке? — Тони в недоумении выгнул бровь. Он знавал парней достаточно свободных в своих развлечениях, чтобы не нуждаться в лубриканте, но Питер не был похож на одного из них.

— Презервативы, — Питер тяжело дышал, потому что руки Тони всё ещё продолжали скользить по его телу, на этот раз задержавшись в районе члена парня. — Трувада*, — Питер тоже обладал определенными знаниями о безопасном сексе и всегда готовился.

— У меня тоже, — Тони улыбнулся, отодвинул презервативы и взял смазку, — Роджерс никогда не знал, что я трахаюсь на стороне.

— Ты устраивал потрахушки с кем попало, имея жениха? — Питер нахмурился и опустил свою задницу обратно на пол. Накал страсти в мгновение ока сошёл на нет.

— Устал от его упоения властью, — пожал плечами Тони, — Я нуждался в чём-то, что было бы менее… утомительным. До него я никогда не трахался с кем-то другим, пока состоял в отношениях, — Тони наклонился к Питеру и поцеловал его, — Я не собираюсь устраивать потрахушки на стороне, пока ты не начнёшь вести себя как он.

— Я _совершенно_ на него не похож, Энтони. Но мне возможно захочется включить пункт про «потрахушки на стороне» в наше дополнение к послебрачному соглашению. И будет касаться нас обоих, конечно. Потому что я не люблю измены или ложь.

Поцелуй Тони снова стал страстным.

— Согласен, — ещё один поцелуй, который длился так долго, что у них перехватило дыхание, — Я был почти уверен, что он тоже не брезгует поисками удовольствия на стороне, — сказал Тони, удерживая себя над Питером. Он посмотрел на него сверху вниз, теперь в его взгляде было больше серьёзности, чем страсти и желания, — Я тоже не люблю изменять или лгать. После того, как я узнал, что он использовал меня? Я бы подал на развод, даже если бы клерки не совершили этой ошибки с нашими браками, — серьёзный взгляд превратился в нежный, стоило ему посмотреть на «изысканную бабочку». — И всё же, почему ты вышел замуж за Барнса? Ты ведь не похож на такого человека…

— А я и не такой, Энтони, — Питер притянул Тони к себе, чтобы впиться в его губы горячим страстным поцелуем, — Я все ещё был пьян после мальчишника, когда встретил Баки утром. Моё желание выйти за него замуж, чтобы я мог выбраться из квартиры моей тёти, было из серии «прямо сейчас я считаю это гениальным». И он был симпатичным. И он был очень хорош как любовник.

Это замечание спровоцировало Тони на вереницу неожиданно собственнических и требовательных поцелуев.

— Уверяю тебя, я лучше.

— Слишком много разговоров и не достаточно много горячего секса, чтобы подтвердить свои слова, — намекнул Питер с усмешкой. Он приподнял бедра над полом.

Тони провёл скользкой рукой между ягодицами Питера по его дырочке, а затем добавил ещё, поглаживая себя и покрывая смазкой свой член.

— Не знал, что ты такой мелкий говнюк, малыш.

— Это проблема, старикашка?

— Нет, — сказал Тони, прижимая свой член к дырочке Питера, — Мелкие говнистые мальчишки — милые, — Он резко подался вперед, проникая в Питера головкой. — Мне определенно нравится трахать одного из них.

— Всё ещё слишком много разго… Ох блядь… Энтони… — простонал Питер, когда Тони медленно вошёл в него. Он скользнул бёдрами вниз, навстречу движениям Тони, — Ты… о боже… если трахаться с тобой хотя бы наполовину так хорошо, как ощущать тебя внутри, — выдохнул он, когда Тони оказался полностью в нём, — прямо сейчас…

Тони слегка отодвинулся и закинул ноги Питера себе на плечи.

— Ты любишь грубо или нежно?

— И то, и другое, — сказал Питер, покачивая бедрами, — Но прямо сейчас? Покажи мне всё, на что способен, Энтони.

Тони наклонился к нему, удерживая себя на вытянутых руках. Он начал втрахивать Питера в пол длинными, глубокими толчками, держа равномерный темп, не ускоряясь и не замедляясь.

— Ты… нереально милый Пити, и эта твоя задница… блядь…

— Энтони, — Питер протянул руку и погладил лицо Тони. Добравшись до аккуратно подстриженной бороды мужчины, он проследил пальцами её линии, — Ты гораздо симпатичнее, чем мой бывший, не состоявшийся муж. Не милый… твою мать, Энтони… о боже… до умопомрачения прекрасен. И ты… чёрт! — Питер улыбнулся, — ты, блядь, это знаешь.

— Да? — Тони сильнее вцепился в его бедра, когда толкнулся внутрь. — И я могу сказать… Боже, Пити… тебе, блядь, это нравится.

— Я серьёзно, Энтони… — выдохнул Питер.

— Что?

— Хочу увидеть, _насколько сильно_ тебе нравится.

— Насколько сильно тебе этого хочется? — Тони наклонился над Питером еще ниже. Ноги Питера по-прежнему лежали у него на плечах. От этого бёдра Питера ещё больше раздвинулись, делая его более открытым.

— Я… ох твою мать… не о том говорил, — Питер открыл рот, и его веки затрепетали, — Я о том, _насколько жёстко_ тебе нравится.

— Охуеть, детка, — Тони одарил Питера яростным поцелуем, вгрызаясь в его губы, — Я хочу разорвать тебя на мелкие кусочки, — он снова поцеловал Питера, теперь уже мягче, — поиграть с этими мелкими кусочками, — мужчина резко толкнул себя в тело своего мужа и медленно подался назад, — а потом сложить их обратно.

Питера затрясло от этого описания.

— Да, Энтони, — выдохнул он.

Тони спустил ноги Питера со своих плечей. Вместо того чтобы вернуть их назад, Питер обернул ими талию Тони, сцепив свои лодыжки у него за спиной. Тони начал двигаться медленно, гораздо медленнее, чем раньше. Он приподнялся на локтях, удерживаясь над Питером. Тони целовал Питера страстно, требовательно, становясь более властным, видя с какой покорность Питер ему отдается. Скорость и глубина его толчков увеличились, когда он ощутил, как Питер начал сильнее подаваться ему навстречу.

Питер уже не в первый раз просил одного из своих партнеров сделать всё, что ему заблагорассудится. Он давно заметил, что это был хороший способ оценить насколько они подходят друг другу. Часто мужчины воспринимали просьбу Питера как побуждение к жёсткому сексу, и при этом совершенно переставали заботиться об удовольствии Питера. Такие любовники были отнесены к категории «одноразовый» и воспринимались как учебные пособия.

Одна из причин, по которой Питеру нравился Баки, заключалась в том, что он был одним из немногих, с кем Питер разделял постельные предпочтения. Идеальная гармония между тем, что хотел он, и тем, что хотел Питер.

В сравнении с Тони Баки проигрывал по всем фронтам, начиная с того, что Питер мог смириться с множеством недостатков, лишь бы Тони продолжал его целовать. _Множеством_ недостатков. То, что Тони продолжал целовать его или пытался поцеловать во время занятия сексом, было близко к совершенству. Как и то, что он отслеживал все реакции Питера. У Тони было достаточно самообладания, даже в середине процесса, чтобы следить за удовольствием мужа. И хотя Питер подозревал, что «жёсткий» секс будет весьма интенсивным, Тони двигался в нём с настолько правильной скоростью, чтобы у Питера оставались силы просить о большем.

— Энтони! — вскрикнул Питер, содрогнувшись, когда Тони резко толкнулся тазом под правильным углом, чтобы надавить на простату, а затем прошёлся по ней ещё раз, погружаясь так глубоко, как только мог. — Ох, твою же мать, Энтони…

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Мне повторить?

— Да! — стон Питера перешёл в судорожный всхлип, когда Тони повторил движение и потом сделал это снова.

Член Питера был твёрд и истекал смазкой, но Тони хотел большего и снова поменял своё положение. Его резкие, глубокие толчки становились быстрее и сильнее, пока Питер не застонал. Кожа Питера, казалось, светилась из-за пота. Новый муж Тони был красив при обычных условиях. Но когда его трахали, он был ошеломляюще восхитителен.

Казалось, Питер полностью разделял мнение Тони о том как именно «пожёстче». Мужчина всегда сдерживал свой темперамент, потому что «так жёстко, как ему нравилось» приходилось по вкусу далеко не всем его партнерам. Но он гордился тем, что у него была репутация отличного любовника. Отзывчивость Питера сводила его с ума.

Когда Тони, наконец, начал трахать его так сильно, как ему действительно хотелось, всхлипы Питера перешли в крики удовольствия. Он просунул руки под парня и схватил его за плечи, натягивая его на себя ещё сильнее. Пятки Питера впились в спину Тони чуть выше его задницы, вжимаясь в него и требуя большего.

Питер прикрыл глаза, когда Тони обеспечил то «сильнее», о котором Питер так просительно стонал. Он тяжело дышал, глубоко вздрагивая. Питер обхватил рукой свой член, удерживая его, позволяя силе движений Тони толкать его навстречу кулаку. Когда он почувствовал, как пружина страсти вот-вот распрямится, он распахнул глаза.

Тони нависал над ним, тяжело дыша и бессознательно издавая тихие стоны. Питер был готов заскулить только от этого зрелища, врядли можно было хотеть этого мужчину ещё больше, но у Питера получалось.

— Энтони… — стон Питера был наполнен нежностью, несмотря на то, что в этот момент его буквально втрахивали в пол. Тони был так красив в этот момент, чтоу Питера не было шанса не начать влюбляться в своего случайного мужа.

Когда Старк посмотрел на Питера, его глаза были тёмными, почти чёрными. Тело парня напряглось, словно натянутая пружина под этим пристальным взглядом. Его ноги соскользнули с талии Тони, ступни оказались на полу, согнутые в коленях и расставленные максимально широко. Он подкидывал свои бёдра вверх, навстречу любовнику, держа себя совершенно раскрытым для Тони. Питер отпустил свой член и запустил пальцы в ворс ковра. Не найдя достойной точки опоры, он вцепился в спину Тони.

— О, Энтони, — жалобно простонал Питер дрожащим голосом. — Ох… о, блядь… — страсть выжигала сознание. Его яички поджались, когда он начал кончать. Пальцами же Питер впился в спину своего мужа, расцвечивая его мускулы следами своих ногтей.

Тони продолжал свой неумолимый жестокий темп, продолжая трахать Питера пока он кончал. Он чувствовал, что парень содрогается вокруг него, сладко поскуливая. Член Питера едва успел опасть, как Тони начал более точно направлять свои толчки на простату своего мужа, доводя его до перевозбуждения, заставляя его член снова налиться, несмотря на то, что Питер только что испытал оргазм.

— Я с тобой ещё не закончил, — прорычал Тони, — Я сказал, что разорву тебя на мелкие части. Обещания надо выполнять, — Он резко вышел из Питера. — Перевернись, — требовательно приказал Тони. Питер повиновался, прижавшись грудью к ковру и приподняв задницу в воздух. — Так _жёстко_ , как мне нравится, да? Детка, возможно, не стоило так говорить. — Не то чтобы Тони когда-нибудь забывал об удовольствии своего партнёра, но он знал, какое воздействие окажет угроза и его голос.

Питер был растянут, и его дырочка, казалось, страдала от нехватки члена Тони. С него стекала сперма на коврик, и он снова был полностью тверд.

Тони был опытным любовником. Ему нравилось держать контроль над ситуацией только в своих руках, особенно когда рядом с ним был такой нежный мальчик, как Питер. И больше всего ему нравилось контролировать самого себя. Старк быстро погрузился в парня под новым углом, попав прямо в простату и сразу взвинчивая темп, толкаясь как можно глубже в чужое тело. Вздохи и стоны Питера становились громче и отрывистей. Тони удивлялся, как он может быть таким отзывчивым в таком состоянии и таким откровенным в своих желаниях. Парень так сладко выкрикивал его имя. Тони ненавидел его слышать из уст других людей, но уже начал привыкать к тому, как его проговаривает Питер — громко, прерывисто, отчаянно.

Тони склонился над спиной Питера.

— Не кончай пока, детка. Очень постарайся.

Питер пронзительно заскулил и жалобно всхлипнул.

Тони был уже близко. Почувствовав приближение оргазма, он обхватил руками грудь Питера и сел на пятки, буквально вжимая Питера в себя. Он протолкнул своей член так глубоко, как только мог, когда он начал кончать. Тони обхватил рукой член Питера, и тот кончил почти мгновенно, оставив на мягком синем ковре новые белые пятна.

— Вот и всё, детка. Я держу тебя, — прошептал Тони, прижимаясь к шее Питера и нежно водя рукой по его телу. Он начал целовать и покусывать шею Питера, нежно посасывая мочку его уха, покусывая шею, оставляя на нежной коже следы засосов. — Сказал же, буду играть с твоими частями, — тихо сказал он, облизывая метки на коже и ставя новые. Он повернул тело и лицо Питера ровно настолько, чтобы иметь возможность страстно поцеловать его. — Пити, ты охуенно красивый, — шепнул он Питеру в губы, прежде чем крепко его поцеловать.

Тони подложил одну руку под ноги Питеру, а другой придержал его за спину. Он снял мужа с себя и встал, перенеся Питера на кровать. Тони устроился рядом с Питером и растянулся на боку, повернув парня лицом к себе, утопив Питера в своих объятиях. — Сказал же, я снова сложу эти части вместе, сладкий. Иди сюда, — теперь поцелуи Тони были трепетно нежными и ласковыми. Успокаивая Питера, он прижал свою голову к его лбу. Они находились настолько близко друг от друга, что практически дышали одним воздухом, пока восстанавливали сбившееся дыхание. Питер тихо вздохнул и обнял Тони, притянув его ещё ближе, и нежно поцеловал мужа.

— Детка, ты… - Тони не знал, что сказать. Его стандартные фразы после секса совершенно не подходили, обычно они предназначались для человека, к которому Тони не испытывал каких-либо чувств, просто что-то, что было частью посторгазменного ритуала. Тони совершенно не ожидал, что начнет что-то испытывать к своему новому мужу и был несколько сбит с толку. — Питер, у меня нет слов, — признался он.

— Энтони, — всё также тяжело дыша сказал Питер. — И у меня их тоже нет, — он немного помолчав, справляясь с удивлением от того, насколько их желания и предпочтения в постели оказались совместимы, — Возможно, они нам и не нужны.

Они так и лежали, не желая без малейшего желания двигаться, пока влажное после секса тело Тони не начало замерзать, и мужчина не понял, что Питера тоже начинает трясти. Старк накрыл их одеялом и вернулся в прежнее положение, быстро сгребая Питера обратно себе под бок. Им не потребовалось много времени, чтобы провалиться в сон. Это был тяжёлый день с утомительной свадебной церемонией и выматывающим прекрасным сексом.

***

Они проснулись поздно вечером. Тони заказал огромный завтрак, который моментально доставили, хотя это определённо было не время завтракать. Они оба вынуждены были признать, что секс был фантастическим. Слова, которых у них не было раньше, наконец пришли. Это был в новинку для Питера, но они говорили о том, что произошло в то утро, не только с точки зрения о технической составляющей и о том, что каждому из них понравилось. Но и про то, какие чувства это у них вызвало, что было совершенно новым опытом для Тони. Старка не удивило, что Питер так открыто проявлял свои эмоции. Это была часть его отзывчивости, которую он проявлял не только во время секса. Тони был удивлен тем, насколько сильные эмоции это в нем вызывало. Он предпочёл принять это за некий побочный психологический эффект от присутствия рядом такого искреннего и открытого Питера, вместо того чтобы признать, что это были его собственные переживания.

Их длительные обсуждения великолепного утреннего секса быстро переросли в ещё один раунд постельных игр. Тарелки с остатками были были незамедлительно скинуты со стола, у которого была подходящая поверхность с идеальной высотой для того, чтоб Тони мог расположить на нем своего мужа, закинув ноги Питера себе на плечи, и трахнуть его медленно и глубоко. Потом они вместе приняли душ, оба слишком измученные, чтобы делать что-то, кроме ничего не значащих ласк. Через несколько часов, после того как они ещё немного поговорили, рассказав друг другу о своей жизни, кровать была приведена в надлежащее состояние. Тони был нежен на этот раз, держа Питера в положении маленькой ложечки, окружая его своим телом, постоянно целуя его спину и шею, стараясь сделать их секс медленным и томным, доводя их обоих до оргазма. Они даже не заметили, как заснули на этот раз, пытаясь наверстать сон, времени на который прошлой ночью совершенно не хватило.

Когда мужчины проснулись, из-за окна доносилась музыка начинающегося шоу фонтанов. Питеру не терпелось посмотреть на него, и поэтому они быстро оделись и вышли на балкон.

— Кто-нибудь нас увидит, Энтони! — безрезультатно возражал Питер, пока Тони снимал с Питера рубашку, целуя каждый миллиметр его обнажённой кожи.

— Значит, увидит. Ты прекрасен. Я прекрасен, — Питер покраснел от комплимента и захихикал вместе с Тони. Старк стянул свою собственную рубашку, — Мы должны взимать с них плату за привилегию смотреть, как мы трахаемся. — Он подцепил пуговицу на джинсах Питера и потянул за собачку молнии.

— Ты действительно собираешься сделать это тут!

Тони ухмыльнулся и спустил с Питера штаны, оставив его прислонившимся голой задницей к перилам.

— Да, я действительно собираюсь сделать это тут, — Тони быстро избавился от собственных штанов, — Повернись и смотри на воду.

Питер посмотрел через перила.

— О чёрт, мы оказывается так выс… Энтони! — Питер почувствовал, как Тони раздвинул его ягодицы и ощутил, как борода царапает его нежную кожу.

Муж Тони был также расслаблен и растянут, и Старк ощутил свой собственный вкус, когда лизнул дырочку парня. Тони несколько раз прошёлся по ней широким мазком влажного языка, смачивая его анус, чтобы убедиться, что Питер становится скользким от его слюны.

— Ты ненасытен, — простонал Питер.

— Тебя что-то не устраивает?

— Только то, что все внизу видят, что у меня стоит и увидят, что ты со мной сделаешь.

— Здесь, наверху, нас никто не увидит, — успокоил его Тони, стоя позади Питера и прижимая головку своего члена к хорошо оттраханной дырочке Питера.

— Почему-то я тебе не верю, Энтони. Боже, — головка члена Тони легко проскользнула внутрь тела Питера заставив его содрогнуться от удовольствия.

— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — Тони укусил Питера за шею.

— Да!

— Да? — недоверчиво повторил Тони и оглянулся на Питера.

— Да, — повторил Питер, откинувшись спиной на грудь Тони. — Только потому, что я знаю, что ты заставишь меня кончить, и я не хочу обкончать того несчастного незнакомца, который будет проходит в этот момент под нашим балконом.

— Я бы на это посмотрел. Думаю это стоило бы каждого цента, которого мне пришлось бы выплатить ему, чтоб он не засудил отель, — мурлыкнул Тони, зализывая засосы, которые он так щедро оставил на шее своего мужа, гордясь этими отметинами, что подтверждали принадлежность Питера ему, — Тебе придётся сдерживать себя и позволить мне кончить первому. Потом я помогу тебе с твоим оргазмом. Ты же не хочешь кончить на людей внизу, Питер?

— Энтони! Твою же… — простонал Питер, когда Тони опять в него вошёл, — Не знал, что ты само зло.

Тони тихо хихикнул, уткнувшись Питеру в шею.

— Ты меня так заводишь, что мне не понадобится много времени, детка, — настолько заводит, что Тони уже в четвертый раз за двадцать четыре часа испытывал желание. Он всегда отличался хорошей выносливостью, но частота и скорость, с которой у него вставало на Питера была невообразима. В этот раз он брал его быстро, дразня неглубокими толчками и оставаясь внутри Питера как можно дольше. Как и предсказывал Тони, прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем он со стоном уткнулся в спину Питера.

Тони развернул Питера лицом к себе и упал на колени. Старк отсасывал быстро и старательно, стремясь довести парня до оргазма, пока его все еще качало на отголосках удовольствия от секса.

Руки Питера потянулись к голове Тони, запутавшись в его волосах, пока он покачивал бёдрами, насаживая этот умелый рот на свой член. Он громко стонал, не подозревая, что музыка водного шоу закончилась, и забыв, как хорошо тут разносятся звуки. Он не кончил на кого-то внизу, но некоторые из людей, что проходили под их балконом не имели ни малейшего сомнения в том, что именно происходит там наверху. Особенно когда Питер кончил, громко крича: — О, Энтони!

Тони поднялся и Питер тут же ткнулся ему в губы, сцеловывая свое семя с чужих губ. Тони тихо рассмеялся, улыбнувшись после окончания поцелуя. Питер озадаченно поморщился.

— Так сколько же людей, по-твоему, слышали тебя? — снова рассмеялся Тони.

Питер до смерти смутился и весь покрылся ярким румянцем.

— О боже мой! Просто унеси меня внутрь. Быстро!

— Детка, ты чудо.

Воскресным утром, по дороге в аэропорт, мир вновь обрёл чёткость, благодаря десяткам уведомлений, ожидавших своего времени на телефоне Тони. Он беспокоился о всем том внимании, что обрушится на его простодушного нового мужа. Старк убрал телефон и приказал отключить все экраны внутри самолета.

Их обратный рейс в Нью-Йорк был проведен под восторженные писки Питера по поводу частного самолета. А Тони восторженно пищал от вида задницы Питера всякий раз, когда он наклонялся, рассмотреть что-то, что снова вызвало его восторг.

Парень чуть не упал в обморок от волнения, когда Хэппи впустил его в кабину и даже разрешил сесть на место второго пилота. Как только они оказались в стабильном полете, Хэппи отпустил автопилот и позволил Питеру самостоятельно управлять полетом, помогая ему сосредоточиться на индикаторе горизонтального полета, в то время как он контролировал все остальное.

— Хм. А мне он никогда этого не позволял, — пожаловался Тони.

— Это потому, что в тот единственный раз, когда я это сделал, босс, вы пытались сделать бочку.

— Я думаю, что умру от страха, если попробую это сделать. Мне страшно даже просто лететь прямо, — тут же открестился от лихачеств Питер.

— Видишь? Он хороший парень, — сказал Хэппи, улыбаясь. Он держал при себе своё мнение о том, насколько большую ошибку совершил его босс, решив жениться на Стиве Роджерсе. Этот новый парень, который в итоге стал мужем Тони, казался гораздо лучшей парой для Старка.

Питер решил, что наивность и доверчивость бедного парня из Куинса быстро наскучат Тони. Последнее, что он хотел бы сделать, пока их отношения ещё были пронизаны новизной, было то, что заставило бы Тони захотеть уйти от него. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что он всё также был ошеломлен роскошью и непринуждённостью, которыми была наполнена жизнь Тони, он продолжал напоминать себе, что женат на пятом в списке богатейших людей в мире. Понятие «нормальность» начало обретать для Питера новые оттенки.

— Думаешь, кто-нибудь знает, что ты теперь женатый мужчина, Энтони? — Спросил Питер, когда Хэппи вел «Роллс-Ройс» в сторону Манхэттен.

Тони постучал по телефону и на экране перегородки появилась проекция нескольких заголовков и фрагментов новостей.

— Извини.

Брови Питера поползли вверх, и, бегло просмотрев одну из статей, он закрыл лицо руками. — О боже мой! Неужели было так сложно найти что-то, кроме моей фотографии из школьного альбома?!

— Оу, детка. Ты выглядишь восхитительно. Как малолетка, но определённо восхитительно, — эта фраза заставила Тони задуматься. — Эм… Питер, так сколько ты говоришь тебе лет?

— Не волнуйся, Энтони, — захихикал Питер, — Мне двадцать два. Я всегда выглядел моложе своих лет. Я думаю, что, хотя это пока и заставляет меня всем предъявлять моё удостоверение личности, то когда мне будет шестьдесят, я буду рад такой особенности своего организма.

— Приготовься, на нас налетят, как свора бешеных псов.

— Они же не будут нас ждать у дома, к которому сейчас едет Хэппи?

— Частный гараж, частный въезд.

— Кстати, башня Старка вовсе не уродлива. Это строение более элегантно, чем здание MetLife, которое было там раньше. Я люблю стиль Баухаус, но очень не люблю международный стиль. Я знаю, что это непоследовательно…

Тони снова посмотрел на Питера, как на загадочное и удивительное существо.

— Последовательность переоценивают. Мне нравится современный дизайн, но я хочу уместить свою задницу на диване, из-за которого она не отвалится от боли. Бешеные псы? — спросил Тони, снова возвращаясь к этой теме.

— Я приспособлюсь, — Питер пожал плечами и вложил свою руку в руку Тони, — но было бы здорово, если бы ты помог мне привыкнуть к этому.

Тони посмотрел на руку Питера и опустил стекло перегородки.

— Хэппи, погоди для начала. Отвези нас к Тиффани, только предварительно позвони им.

Выйдя из машины, Тони выкинул кольцо, которое носил после свадьбы со Стивом в ливневую канализацию. Магазин был совершенно пуст, и на двери висела табличка «закрыто» всё время, пока Питер и Тони покупали кольца. Те, что выбрал Тони, были, конечно, прекрасны. Кольца из белого золота с большими сверкающими бриллиантами. Питер понятия не имел, сколько они стоят. Тони о сумме не спрашивал, а ювелир её не называл.

— Я всегда мечтал о чём-то подобном, — объяснил Тони. — Стив настаивал на более скромном варианте, чтобы не быть похожим на мужа, которого выставляют как трофей.

— Дизайн этих колец на самом деле весьма элегантный, но их внешний вид слишком шикарен, чтоб соответствовать свадьбе в Вегасе, которую вёл Элвис, — заметил Питер, смеясь. — Значит, если мне нравится моё новое кольцо, получается я твой муж-трофей?

Поцелуй, которым Тони его наградил, был слишком длителен и горяч для общественного места.

— Нет. Это делает тебя мужем, который не использует меня и в которого я влюбляюсь.

— А уместно ли терять сознание в магазине у Тиффани? — уточнил на всякий случай Питер, — Потому что я сейчас лишусь чувств.

— Абсолютно уместно, сэр, — заверил ювелир.

В тот вечер Тони повел Питера в хороший, но простой ресторан. Ему бы хотелось отвести мужа в более шикарное заведение, но он знал, что при его прежнем бюджете, у Питера не было подходящей одежды. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Питер испытывал неудобство в своей новой жизни, а то вдруг он может решить, что это не стоит его усилий, и уйдет от Тони.

Питер задумался, не делает ли его плохим человеком то, что он считает ожидание встречи с «бешеными псами» забавным. Но утро понедельника смягчило большую часть его вины. Получить в свое пользование половину того, что принадлежало Тони, случайно или нет, Питер не хотел. Он не колеблясь подписал стандартный постбрачное соглашение, которое адвокат Тони принёс в пентхаус. Стандартный вариант, но Тони сказал, что пункт про «потрахушки на стороне» обязательно должен быть добавлен до того, как кто-либо из них подпишет. Питер уже и думать забыл о том их разговоре. То, что Тони помнил и настаивал на этом, заставило Питера влюбиться в него еще больше.

Всё, что Тони делал для него, было дико экстравагантно. Он вспомнил, как в старших классах они на примерах изучали, насколько миллиард больше, чем миллион. Это было поразительно. А у Тони было гораздо больше одного миллиарда. Так что, хотя это было экстравагантно по чьим-то меркам, особенно по меркам Питера, для Тони это было обычным делом.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я пытаюсь стать твои сладким папочкой и буду наряжать тебя как куклу? — спросил Тони, пока Питеру подгоняли костюм по размеру и снимали мерки, чтобы сшить ещё что-нибудь на заказ. Их отношения длились всего пять дней, но за это время они успели совершить множество набегов на магазины.

— Энтони, нет, — Питер уже научился определять, какие темы становились камнем преткновения у Тони со Стивом. — Я перестал об этом думать, как только я узнал, кто ты такой. А к тому времени, когда мы уехали из Вегаса, решив, что оба хотим сохранить наш брак, я уверился в этом. Ты живешь всю свою жизнь перед камерами. Частично только из-за того, что ты богат. Люди любят читать о знаменитостях.

— Но тебе не обязательно играть по моим правилам, — Тони сделал паузу. — Не тогда, когда тебе это не нравится.

— Ага, но я понял кое-что ещё. Сразу две вещи.

— Это какие? — вопросительно приподнял бровь Тони.

— Во-первых, твой имидж крепко связан с твоей компанией. Когда хорошо тебе, она процветает, и наоборот.

— А во-вторых?

— Тебе это _нравится_ , — рассмеялся Питер.

***

Дни тянулись медленно. Тони потребовал двухнедельного отпуска на медовый месяц, не терпя возражений со стороны своего несгибаемого генерального директора. Впервые, Тони действительно отгулял весь отпуск целиком. Он почти не запирался в полном одиночестве в мастерской, вместо этого показывая свои разработки Питеру и восхищаясь тем, как быстро этот парень схватывает на лету. Было ясно, что Питер был гением, который просто имел тонну нереализованного потенциала в силу своих обстоятельств. Тони спросил, не хочет ли Питер вернуться в Колумбийский университет. Несмотря на то, что Питеру было неловко просить о чём-то напрямую или молча принимать дорогие подарки, он сказал, что с удовольствием вернётся к учебе и начнёт в следующем семестре.

После примерки костюма Питер потащил Тони к себе домой, чтобы познакомить мужа с тётей. Он и так непозволительно часто откладывал необходимость перезвонить после её сообщений. Особенно тех, которые звучали сердито, потому что она читала о свадьбе в газетах и видела телевизионные репортажи. Он был слишком увлечён влюбленностью в Тони, чтобы выслушивать какие-либо негативные комментарии. Он опровергал их, как только Мэй начинала говорить, настаивая на том, что их брак, хотя изначально и был ошибкой, оказался намного удачнее, чем тот который он планировали изначально. Тони настаивал на том, что искренне любит Питера, хотя они и были знакомы совсем недолго. И Питер настаивал, что, несмотря на мнение прессы, Тони был хорошим человеком. Они не собирались разводиться. Теперь это была его жизнь, и Мэй придется с этим смириться.

Питер был весёлым мужем, а Тони был заботливым. Они оба неплохо дополняли друг друга, чтобы продолжать испытывать взаимный интерес и вне постели. А уж в ней они задавались вопросом, как ещё под ними простыни не загорелись, настолько они были совместимы.

После одного исключительно жаркого секса, через две недели после свадьбы, они лежали в постели смотря на Ротко, которого оба любили. Они разговаривали ни о чем, восстанавливая силы для второго раунда.

— Я _действительно_ сожалею, что позволил Роджерсу трахнуть себя, — пробормотал Тони рассеянно.

— Ммм. Разве тебе не понравилось? — поинтересовался Питер.

— Это с какой стороны посмотреть.

— О, — Питер ненадолго замолчал, обдумывая ответ Тони. — В смысле, тебе понравилось, что тебя трахнули, но не понравилось, кто именно это сделал?

Тони ласково пробежался пальцем по линии подбородка Питера.

— Ну да. Между нами не было особого доверия. Химия — безусловно. Но доверие? — Тони развел руками.

— И ты для этого напился.

— Наверное.

— Ты не пьян сейчас, Энтони.

— Нет, Питер, — с улыбкой ответил Тони. Он начал переворачиваться на живот.

Питер положил руку ему на плечо, останавливая. Он мягко толкнул Тони на спину.

— Ты не против такой позы?

— Понятия не имею, — растерянно моргнул Тони.

Питер крепко поцеловал Тони.

— Мне бы хотелось видеть лицо мужчины, которого я люблю, раз уж это станет нашим первым разом, — это был первый раз, когда Питер назвал свои чувства «любовь», не «влюблённость».

Тони был вдвое старше Питера. За это время он успел немало натрахаться, как с мужчинами, так и с женщинами. Он полагал, что успел познать все аспекты соития двух, а иногда и больше, тел. Но это выбивалось из общей картины. И речь даже не в том, что Тони предпочитал совершенно другую позицию.

Питер растянулся рядом с Тони, устроившись на сгибе его руки (привычная поза, в которой они обычно спали)

— И с чего мы начнем? — Тони растерянно посмотрел на Питера. В такой позе они еще сексом с Питером не занимались.

Питер просунул свою ногу между бедер Тони, вклиниваясь и разводя их в стороны.

— Мы начнем с того, что ты смажешь мне руку. А после этого я сделаю вот что…  
— Питер толкнулся смазанными пальцами дальше за мошонку и нанес смазку на анус Тони, — Ещё, — сказал Питер, снова протягивая руку. Они повторяли это до тех пор, пока под Тони не начало практически хлюпать, а рука Питера не стала совершенно скользкой. Питер довольно улыбнулся. — А теперь ты будешь делать все, что захочешь, а я буду тебя растягивать и играть с тобой, пока мы действительно не будем готовы к большему.

— Действительно, — выдохнул с улыбкой Тони, делая акцент на этом слове.

— Действительно, — передразнил его Питер. Он задрал лицо вверх. — Поцеловать меня будет отличным началом, — сказал Питер. — Мне нравится, когда ты целуешь меня.

— А я и не заметил, — Тони прикусил нижнюю губу своего мужа и поцеловал его медленно и настойчиво.

Питер обвёл кончиком пальца по дырочке Тони. Время от времени он прижимал мягкую подушечку к центру, каждый раз чуть сильнее. И все это время они целовались. Тони вытащил руку из-за спины Питера и запустил пальцы в его волосы.

— Ты там корни пускаешь? — насмешливо приподнял одну бровь Старк.

— Заткнись, Энтони. Мне нравится тебя чувствовать, — Питер снова поцеловал Тони. Как только Тони перестал предвкушать быстрое вторжение, Питер почувствовал, что он расслабился и медленно погрузил в него палец.

— А ты знаешь, — Тони вздохнул чуть тяжелее, но не попытался вытолкнуть палец Питера, — что никто не зовет меня Энтони?

— Это неправда, — уже весь палец Питера был внутри Тони. — Я зову тебя Энтони, — Вместо того, чтоб начать активно двигать пальцем внутри Тони, Питер аккуратно прижал его к краю сфинктера, мягко растягивая его.

— Когда ты это говоришь, это звучит совершенно по-другому, — Тони на минуту отвлекся от разговора и снова поцеловал Питера, — Даже если в этот момент я тебя бешу.

— Это потому, что я люблю тебя, даже когда ты меня бесишь, — сказал Питер. Он раскрыл Тони достаточно, чтобы его второй палец мог проскользнуть внутрь рядом с первым. — Внутри тебя так хорошо!

— Только пальцами?

— Угу. Когда я изучал анатомию, у них был этот странный манекен… — Питер начал медленно тереться о бедро Тони.

— Ты серьёзно собираешься обсудить со мной науку, пока трахаешь меня?

— Заткнись, Энтони, — Питер хихикнул, — Так вот. Этот не был похож на обычные анатомические манекены. Он отображал концентрацию нервных окончаний. Губы и язык… — он наклонился для очередного поцелуя, — были на первом месте по силе проводимости нервных импульсов. Вторыми были… — Питер начал медленно подаваться пальцами внутрь и наружу. — Это были руки. И, как ни странно, ноги, но не важно.

— Слава богу.

Питер прикусил губу Тони.

— Так что да. Мне нравится ощущать тебя на моих пальцах.

— А где был твой член? — ухмыляясь, спросил Тони.

— На очень далеком третьем месте.

— Да, ну, они явно не проверяли мой, — в ответ на его самоуверенность Питер рассмеялся и развёл пальцы, продолжая двигать ими.

— Ты не должен смеяться во время секса.

— Кто сказал?

— Хм, — сказал Тони, оценивая новую информацию.

— Ш-ш…

— Да, да, я знаю. «Заткнись, Энтони».

— И поцелуй меня, — пока они целовались, третий палец Питера успел присоединиться к первым двум. Питер повернул запястье так, чтобы подушечки пальцев смотрели вверх. Он не стал сильно нажимать, просто слегка потер ими простату Тони. Тони приподнял колено, которое Питер не держал и отвёл его в сторону, раздвигая ноги шире. У Питера уже давно стояло, особенно после того, как он начал активно тереться о ногу Тони, а от их поцелуев перехватывало дыхание.

Питер сдвинулся достаточно, чтобы освободить одну руку и протянуть её Тони:

— Смазку? — попросил он. Тони нашел бутылку и плеснул Питеру в руку. — Ещё.

— Ты меня в ней утопишь, — смешок Тони прервался тихим стоном.

— В этом и смысл, — сказал Питер, скользя рукой вниз и поглаживая свой член, действительно заливая бедра Тони смазкой.

— Я не девственник, ты же в курсе?

— В курсе.

— Разве я не должен разочароваться в собственном муже, если ему требуется буквально вечность, чтоб наконец-то мне вставить?

— Я припомню тебе эту фразу, когда ты в следующий раз будешь меня дразнить.

— Будешь мстить?

— Угу. Мне просто нравится то, чем мы занимаемся сейчас.

Тони снова осмотрел свою редкую бабочку, как делал это уже несколько раз после свадьбы.

Питер перекатился через ногу Тони. Он балансировал на свободном локте и коленях, устраиваясь между ними. Он почувствовал, как от предвкушения Тони снова напрягся. Так что, хотя это был более неудобный угол, Питер продолжал двигать пальцами, открывая их так широко, как только мог, пока не почувствовал, что Тони снимает напряжение. Когда он вытащил их, то засунул головку члена внутрь, прежде чем Тони успел снова закрыться.

Он вытер одну руку о простыню, а другой провёл по члену Тони. Они всё ещё были немного липкими, когда он принёс их обратно и положил на руки Тони.

— Ты меня всего уже вымазал, — пожаловался Тони.

— Как хорошо, что у нас тут есть душ.

— Господи, да ты действительно мелкий говнюк.

Питер скользнул вверх для ещё одного поцелуя, проехавшись прессом вдоль члена Тони и в то же время глубоко в него войдя.

— О чёрт, — простонал Тони, отрываясь от любимых губ и задыхаясь от удовольствия. — О боже, Пит.

— Слишком резко?

— Нет. Вроде как… — Тони начал задыхаться еще сильнее. — …Идеально.

— О, да. Мне безумно нравится какой ты изнутри, — Питер начал медленно покачивать бедрами, делая неглубокие толчки. Его поцелуи стали более требовательными, а руки Тони поднялись и крепко обвили его талию. — Энтони, — простонал Питер. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы закончить свою фразу, — я начну двигаться быстрее, когда ты того захочешь. Когда ты действительно захочешь, чтобы я ускорился. Не тогда, когда, по твоему мнению, у меня возникнет желание ускориться.

Тони подтянул к себе оба колена и приподнял задницу.

— Глубже? — спросил он.

— Ты этого хочешь? — спросил Питер, услышав неуверенность в голосе Тони.

— О, да.

Питер не отодвигаясь от Тони, скользнул ниже и прошёлся цепочкой поцелуев по его бородке, пока не достиг его шеи. Это позволило ему выгнуть спину Тони ещё больше и сделать то, что так хотел Старк — войти ещё глубже. Толчки Питера стали более длительными и размеренными. Новый угол вызвал такое же мягкое давление на простату Тони, как раньше обеспечивали пальцы его мужа, заставляя Старка беспрерывно захлебываться стонами.

— Ты можешь приласкать себя или нет. Всё, как ты захочешь. Просто не торопись, пока не захочешь, чтобы я начал двигаться быстрее, иначе ты кончишь слишком быстро. Потому, что как только ты это сделаешь, процесс перестанет доставлять тебе удовольствие.

— Тебе же… не… перестал.

— Ты — не я. И не должен быть таким же, — Питеру было трудно двигаться так медленно. Но возможность видеть лицо Тони такое блаженное, с расширенными зрачками, и чувствовать, как его руки судорожно впиваются в бока Питера, было отличной мотивацией. — Боже Энтони, ты… мать твою… ты… — волной удовольствия из сознания Питера вышибло все слова.

— У тебя там еще несколько новых нервных окончаний появилось, о которых не говорили на паре? — Тони быстро выдохнул всю фразу, прежде чем дыхание опять сбилось.

— Тот, кто создавал их список, не трахал тебя в то же время.

Тони приподнял ноги и закинул их на талию Питера, приподнимая свои бедра вверх.

— О, это… — закончить свою фразу ему не позволил резкий толчок Питера, когда новый угол проникновения позволил Питеру более непосредственно стимулировать его простату.

— Нравится? — Спросил Питер.

— Я знаю… каково это… о боже… ощущать всё с твоей позиции, помнишь?

— И не думаю, что скоро об этом забу… О чёрт…

— Нравится, Питер? — ухмыляясь, спросил Тони. Новая поза больше не оставляла член Тони зажатым между их животами. Тони обхватил его рукой. — Ты не против?

Питер наклонился и поцеловал Тони, отчего тот вошёл ещё глубже.

— Я… — поцелуй. — Я не… — ещё один поцелуй, — Стив, гребаный, Роджерс, — сказал Питер чуть более решительно, чем намеревался, после того, как держал это чувство в себе большую часть последних двух недель.

Смех Тони прерывался тяжелыми стонами.

— Ты не должен смеяться во время секса, — Питер улыбнулся, двигая бедрами по кругу.

— Кто такое… всемилостивый, блядь, боже… сказал? — Тони громко застонал. — Питер Старк, если ты сейчас же не трахнешь меня сильнее, ты снова станешь Питером Паркером.

Питер наклонился для ещё одного поцелуя, прежде чем снова приподняться на коленях. Хотя Питер начал двигаться более резкими толчками и более уверенно, от этого скорость не увеличилась. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, как предыдущие партнеры Тони, а не только Стив, трахали его раньше. В то время как Питер был, главным образом, снизу, и был вполне доволен этим, хотя Тони был не первым девственником, которого он поимел. (Что бы ты там не говорил, Энтони, ты практически девственник в глазах любого, кому не наплевать на тебя и твое удовольствие!) Он внимательно следил за выражением лица Тони и прислушивался к звукам, которые тот издавал, прежде чем, наконец, начал двигаться быстрее.

Тони попытался сделать то, что он наблюдал за другими своими любовниками, и постарался сопоставить движения рук на своем члене с тем, как Питер двигался в нем. Но сосредоточиться было трудно. У него всё получалось, пока ему удавалось сосредоточиться на синхронности, но потом Питер полностью вошёл в него и провернул эту чертову штуку со своими бедрами… И этого стало достаточно, потому что прежде чем Тони накрыл длиннейший оргазм в его жизни, глубокий стонущий вздох вырвался из его горла, а глаза закрылись, темные ресницы легли на раскрасневшиеся щеки. Стоило только Питеру почувствовать, как Тони пульсирует и сжимается вокруг него, он начал двигаться жестко, неглубоко и быстро. К тому времени, когда Тони плавал на затухающих волнах оргазма, Питер со стоном наслаждения кончил в него.

Они вместе перевернулись на бок, лицом друг к другу. Питер обнял Тони за талию, вжимая тело мужа в себя, пока у обоих не перехватило дыхание. Он поднял голову и Тони поцеловал его.

— Я люблю тебя, Энтони, — прошептал Питер в губы Тони, потому что любовь была тем, чего не было в его жизни до появления в ней Тони.

— Я доверяю тебе, Питер, — прошептал Тони, прижавшись к губам Питера, — доверие — это то, чего не было в его жизни до появления в ней Питера.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Трувада - комбинация двух антиретровирусных препаратов, используемая для лечения и профилактики ВИЧ-инфекции. Если принять Труваду перед незащищённым половым контактом, то вероятность получить в подарок ВИЧ от непроверенного сексуального партнера почти нулевая.


	3. Глава последняя

Спустя месяц после свадьбы Тони всё ещё утверждал, что ещё не отгулял медовый месяц, который должен был закончиться 2 недели назад. Пеппер была крайне раздражена тем, как Тони уклонялся от своих обязанностей под этим предлогом. Старк в ответ смеялся и начинал описывать все лучшие занятия, которым он собирался посвятить своё время. Описывал красивый изгиб попки Питера, какой тугой она была, когда Тони толкался в неё, как великолепен был рот Питера. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока терпение Пеппер не лопнуло, и она не велела Тони заткнуться и на следующий же день появиться на работе. Он согласился при условии наличия в кабинете голого Питера, сидящего на его коленях, который скакал бы на его члене во время деловых встреч, а затем грел бы его член своим восхитительным ртом под столом, пока он работал. Пеппер сдалась и перенесла все встречи Тони ещё на две недели.

Они с Питером по-прежнему проводили столько же времени в постели, сколько и вне неё, либо трахаясь, либо болтая. Когда они не были в постели, они много гуляли. Тони всегда находился в центре внимания общественности. Теперь ему не терпелось похвастаться своим новым мужем. Они стали одной из таких пар: смехотворно милые, открыто проявляющие свои привязанности на публике и отвратительно очевидно влюблённые.

Питер быстро освоился со своей новой ролью светского льва и мужа Тони Старка. Ему нравилось внимание, которого они удостаивались как пара, а не то, что обращали на него лично. Тони, казалось, всегда знал, когда Питер нуждался в его поддержке, чтобы вовремя оказаться рядом и подбодрить его. И Питер точно знал, когда нужно вытащить Тони из ситуации, в которой ему становилось не по себе. Питера беспокоило, как много людей вокруг Тони используют его и как мало они думают о нем самом. Он знал, что ничего не сможет изменить. Всё, что он мог сделать, — это напомнить Тони, что в мире есть один человек, который искренне о нём заботится и переживает.

Накануне вечером состоялся благотворительный приём в Музее Современного Искусства. Питер был взволнован предстоящим событием, и его волнение удерживало Тони от того, чтобы просто откупиться чеком, как раньше. Питер смог его уговорить достать некоторые из своих инвестиционных экспонатов, включая Поллака, из хранилища и одолжить их галерее для специальной выставки. Это было то, что Тони упорно отказывался делать в течение многих лет, независимо от того, какие блага ему обещали за показ «Коллекции Старка», в которую входило множество шедевров. Но Тони был не в состоянии ответить отказом хоть на одну просьбу Питера.

Несмотря на то, что приём продлился до поздней ночи, Тони встал рано. Войдя на кухню, он нахмурился, глядя на лежащее там обычное письмо в конверте. Кто-то ещё использует письма в конвертах с марками? До сих пор оставалась куча подобных штук, которые приходили в Stark Industries, но он отказывался иметь с ними дело. Если это было настолько важно, что ему жизненно необходимо было ознакомиться с содержимым, Пеппер пересылал информацию на его почту. На электронную, с @ вместо марки. После чего Пятница продолжала выкидывать в корзину 99%, оставляя ему в лучшем случае дюжину сообщений в неделю. Но бумажный конверт? Он поднял его, как будто это была какая-то отвратительная гадость, случайно заползшая на его кухонный стол.

Письмо определенно было адресовано лично ему, а не компании. На обратном адресе значилось: секретарь окружного суда округа Кларк. В графе адрес значился Лас-Вегас. Возможно, прислали более официальную версию свидетельства об их с Питером свадьбе, чем-то, что было написано на дешевой офисной бумаге и подписано толстым Элвисом.

На выпавшей странице большими буквами было написано «Свидетельство о браке». Он улыбнулся и отложил его в сторону, разворачивая более тонкое письмо, которое тоже находилось в конверте.

_«Мы приносим извинения за ошибку, допущенную свадебной часовней Элвиса. Свидетельство о браке, поданное ими, сравнивалось с лицензией в архивах суда округа* Кларк. Документ часовни был признан ошибочным. Прилагается ваше изменённое свидетельство о браке. Мы надеемся, что это не доставило вам неудобств.»_

— Пиздец, — Тони внимательно посмотрел на свое новое свидетельство. Под замысловатым шрифтом брачного свидетельства большими чёрными буквами было написано: Энтони Эдвард Старк и Стивен Роджерс Старк. — Нет, нет, нет, нет. Дерьмо. Черт. Хрен там!

— Что случилось? — спросил Питер, протирая заспанные глаза. Для него было в новинку просыпаться от громкого ругательства, а не от обычного аромата кофе, приготовленного Тони.

— Ничего такого, что я не смогу исправить, детка.

— В чём дело? — Питер сел на табурет у стойки и попытался взять письмо.

— Я всё исправлю, — Тони молниеносно выхватил документы буквально у него из рук.

— Энтони, что случилось? — снова спросил Питер, от приятной утренней полудремы не осталось и следа.

Тони знал, что Питер не сможет проигнорировать нечто, что так сильно расстроило его мужа. Он вздохнул и протянул письмо, положив сертификат на стойку под ним. — Я свяжусь с адвокатами, не волнуйся, Питер.

— Ты… — Питер заморгал, глядя на имена в свидетельстве. — Стив всё ещё твой муж? — недоверчиво спросил он.

— Видимо. Какой-то излишне усердный работник в конторе окружного клерка решил все «исправить». Не беспокойся об этом. У меня есть целый этаж адвокатов, работающих на меня, и одна из самых свирепых акул на гонораре. Я добьюсь получения неисправленного варианта.

Питер нахмурился, мысленно пытаясь вспомнить подробности их случайного брака. Одно было предельно ясно.

— Твою ж мать, Энтони.

— Что?

— Ты вычеркнул его имя из брачного контракта и даже свидетелей заставил это подписать.

Тони покачал головой.

— Этот клочок бумаги давно канул в Лету. Единственная копия осталась в кабинете Джери Хогарт. Там написано имя Стива.

Питер снова поморщился.

— А ты _уверен_ , что тот вариант документа действительно пропал с концами? Я что-то не припомню, чтобы я забирал его после своей подписи, а ты?

— Я не знаю! Я не храню эти чертовы бумажки! Использовать документы в чертовом бумажном варианте это средневековье какое-то!

— Где _наше_ свидетельство о браке?

— Я отправил его Пеппер, чтобы она сохранила его вместе со всеми другими важными документами. Пятница, вызови сюда Пеппер. Прямо сейчас! Меня не волнует, что она на встрече с президентом Соединенных Штатов. Вытащи её оттуда.

Тони мерил шагами комнату, а Питер снова и снова перечитывал письмо и новое свидетельство, пока не раздался звук подъехавшего лифта.

— Где моё свидетельство о свадьбе? — спросил Тони и так быстро рванул на встречу выходящей из лифта Пеппер, что его обувь издала неприятный скрип.

— Что? — Пеппер подняла брови и перевела взгляд с Тони на Питера и обратно.

— Свидетельство о свадьбе. Моё и Питера.

— В твоем личном деле, Тони. С твоим свидетельством о рождении, карточкой социального страхования, всеми теми другими вещами, которые ты напрочь игнорируешь. Что-то случилось? Я думала, у вас с Питером всё хорошо.

— Так и есть! В этом и проблема!

Питер взял новые бумаги и подошел к Тони.

— Энтони, — медленно сказал он, успокаивающе гладя Тони по руке. Питер повернулся к Пеппер. — Мисс Поттс. Нам нужно наше брачное свидетельство, потому что произошла ошибка. Я уверен, что Энтони рассказал вам о том, что мы не должны были быть женаты.

— Да, я в курсе. Он поехал в Лас-Вегас со Стивом Роджерсом и именно он должен был стать его мужем. Вместо этого он вернулся с тобой, что, должна заметить, для разнообразия свидетельствует о его редком здравомыслии. — Пеппер улыбнулась Питеру. — Так в чём проблема?

— Вот это проблема, — Тони взял бумаги у Питера и передал их Пеппер. — Они его «исправили».

— Это просто канцелярская ошибка. Я отнесу это на двадцать третий этаж к нашим адвокатам, — уверенно сказала Пеппер.

— Когда Энтони вручил вам наше свидетельство о свадьбе, были ли с ним еще какие-нибудь бумаги?

— Нет, — Пеппер на минуту задумалась. — Я уверена, что была только одна страница. А что?

— Брачный контракт, — с тревогой сказал Тони.

— Ты имеешь в виду постбрачное соглашение, — исправила его Пеппер.

— Нет. Брачный контракт между мной и Роджерсом. Питер говорит, что не помнит, забирал ли он его. Я тоже не помню. Но в любом случае я либо выбросил его, либо он там, с твоими бумажками.

— Но это не должно быть проблемой. Стив подписал его. Он всё ещё действителен даже сейчас, когда вы с ним оказались женаты, а с Питером — нет.

— Я конкретно налажал, — признался Тони.

— Даже не удивлена, но как именно на этот раз? — спросила Пеппер.

— Я тогда понял, что оказался связан узами брака с Питером, который не подписывал со мной брачный контракт. Ну и вычеркнул имя Роджерса, засвидетельствовал новый вариант и попросил Питера его подписать.

— Это не дало бы документу правовую силу по отношению к твоему с Питером браку. Вот почему он подписал… Ох.

— Именно. Ох. Это означает, что, возможно, у нас с Роджерсом больше нет брачного контракта.

— У Джерри ведь есть копия, не так ли?

— Должна быть, — сказал Тони. — Но существование двух копий, которые не совпадают…

— Это делает возможным исковое заявление. Я бы не беспокоилась об этом, Тони. Если Стив попытается оспорить это, мы утопим его в судебной тяжбе, пока он не сдастся или не потеряет все деньги.

— Да, при условии, что он не выиграет.

— Если он это сделает, мы подадим апелляцию.

— Это катастрофа, — сказал Тони, потирая лицо руками. — Я не хочу состоять в браке с этим человеком, с брачным договором или без. Мой муж — Питер.

— Очевидно, нет, — сказала Пеппер, снова проверяя свидетельство. — Питер, тебе приходило какое-либо письмо? Они должны были прислать копию твоего и мистера Барнса свидетельства.

— Насколько мне известно, нет, — Питер пожал плечами.

— Пятница, — позвал Тони, — скажи, чтоб проверили всю почту, не затерялось ли что-то, адресованное Питеру. Пусть пришлют его, когда найдут.

Пеппер взяла телефон и связалась с секретаршей, проверяя личные документы Тони на предмет наличия исправленного брачного контракта.

— Энтони, ты не мог бы сделать мне чашечку кофе? Мой мозг бодрствовал до 4 утра и ему предстоит переварить огромное количество информации, — Питер улыбнулся своему уже не-мужу. Он знал, что если дать Тони задание, даже самое простое, особенно сопровождая его своей просьбой, то это удержит Старка от бесполезного метания по комнате, пока Пеппер не придет с новыми новостями.

Когда лифт снова зазвонил, робкий служащий почтового отделения принес конверт, похожий на тот, что получил Тони. В нем было соответствующее письмо и свидетельство о свадьбе, на котором черным по белому было прописано: Питер Бенджамин Паркер и Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Он протянул страницы Пеппер.

— В моем случае кошмар не достигает твоих размахов. У меня не было никаких активов, когда мы с Баки поженились и я не думаю, что у него есть хоть что-то. Разве что квартира, в которой он живет, да счет в банке или что-то в этом роде. И уж точно ничего такого, ради чего стоило бы заключать брачный контракт. Мне ничего от него не нужно.

— Пеп, я просто хочу, чтобы этот тихий ужас закончился как можно быстрее, чтобы мы с Питером могли снова пожениться. Обеспечь мне это, любой ценой. Только не ценой половины моей компании, которая отойдет Роджерсу.

— Прошу прощения, вот постбрачное соглашение между мистером Старком и мистером Паркером, но нет никакого брачного контракта между мистером Старком и кем-либо еще, — секретарша Пеппер принесла папку с личными документами Тони.

— Дерьмо, — Тони сел на один из кухонных стульев. — Пеппер, исправь это. Питер и я… — у Тони перехватило дыхание.

— Так и будет, Энтони. В худшем случае, мы просто должны будем получить соответствующие разводы в Вегасе, а затем вернуться в часовню Элвиса. Но мы все еще женаты, что бы там на этих бумажках не было написано, — Питер улыбнулся и поцеловал Тони в щеку. — У меня есть твое кольцо. Мы женаты.

— Детка, мне нравится твой оптимизм, — Тони обнял Питера за талию и притянул к себе. — Но если ты думаешь, что Роджерс не воспользуется шансом и не использует эту ситуацию чтобы показать, какая он на самом деле мстительная сволочь, то ты глубоко ошибаешься.

***

Стив всегда был ранней пташкой, привычка, от которой он никак не мог избавиться со времен своей службы в армии. Баки работал по ночам и сейчас отсыпался, поэтому именно Стив спустился вниз, открыл почтовый ящик и нашел два письма из Лас-Вегаса, адресованные каждому из них.

Он открыл свое, внимательно прочитал, увидел свидетельство и пошел будить Баки.

— Стив, я приехал три часа назад. Дай мне поспать.

— Не могу, мне нужно, чтобы ты открыл это, — Стив ткнул ему в руки конверт.

— Если это заставит тебя дать мне поспать, открой его сам. У меня нет от тебя никаких секретов.

— Бак, это официальное письмо.

— Положи его на пачку счетов и дай мне, блядь, поспать, Стивен. Клянусь Богом. Я не хочу снова выслушивать о том, как прекрасно падает утренний свет.

— Но это действительно так, или было таковым час назад, когда я проснулся.

— Да чтоб меня! Ты же не дашь мне уснуть, пока я не открою чертово письмо, правда? — Баки разорвал конверт. — Если ты думаешь, что прочитаю тут что-то но… — даже сонный, он смог разобрать большие буквы на свидетельстве о браке. — Какого хрена?

— Я все еще в браке со Старком, — Стив показал ему свое свидетельство.

— Нет. Это должно быть ошибкой.

— _Наш_ брак был ошибкой, помнишь?

— Наш брак — не ошибка, — Баки сел, натянул штаны и улыбнулся. — Я влюблен в тебя. Однако любви недостаточно, чтобы я мог существовать почти без сна, — он подошел к холодильнику за банкой энергетика. Разбираться с этим без конской дозы кофеина он не собирался. — Это не может быть правдой. Кто-то исправил ошибку по ошибке. Дай мне мой телефон, — он просмотрел свои контакты. — У меня нет номера Питера. Я не думаю, что когда-либо он у меня вообще был.

— Тьфу. Придется звонить Старку. Может, он в курсе, где Питер.

— Конечно, в курсе. Я знаю, что ты не читаешь последние новости в прессе, но восхитительные супруги Старки буквально на каждой странице светской хроники. Они предмет самых горячих сплетен в большинстве клубов, где я работаю. Он знает, где Питер. Прямо сейчас он в его постели. Спит в ней, — добавил он многозначительно. — Вчера вечером в Музее Современного Искусства была какая-то движуха. Ты же знаешь, как они оба помешаны на этом своем модерне.

— Я не хочу звонить, — сказал Стив, почти не скуля, разве что самую малость.

— Капитан Стив Роджерс, получивший медаль за отвагу, боится телефонного звонка, — Баки громко рассмеялся.

— Соблюдайте субординацию, сержант Барнс.

— Боже, как я ненавижу, что ты можешь давить на меня своим чином.

— А мне обязательно ему звонить? — вот теперь это был явный скулеж. Стив поднял трубку.

— В любом случае, вскоре с тобой свяжутся его адвокаты, — пожал плечами Баки.

— Я не уверен, что хуже — он или его адвокаты.

— С адвокатами ты можешь держаться профессионально-отстраненно. Ты же знаешь, что Старк устроит тебе неприятности, если ты заговоришь с ним, — Баки подошел к ящику их стола и нашел копии свидетельства о браке. — Стив. Не звони.

— Почему же? — послушно отложил телефон Роджерс.

— Вот почему, — он принес папку с бумагами на кухонный стол и ткнул Стиву в руки исчёрканный чернилами листок.

— Пиздец.

Баки удивленно задрал брови. Стив крайне редко позволял себе использовать ругательства, в отличие от него самого.

— Кажется мне принадлежит половина «Старк Индастриз», — сказал потрясенный Стив.

***

— Я отдала тебе оригинал брачного договора, Тони, — сказала Джери, когда Тони и Питер появились в ее кабинете. — Ты настаивал, что тебе нужен оригинал, чтобы предоставить его клерку в Лас-Вегасе. Я сказала, что в этом нет необходимости, но ты был уверен, что лучше всех знаешь, что делать и не стал меня слушать. Как обычно.

— Но ведь у тебя есть копии, верно? — спросил Тони.

— Есть. Копии. Это не так хорошо, как оригинал. Копии черно-белые с чёрными печатями и подписями. Оригиналы всегда подписываются синими чернилами, чтобы отличить подписи от текста. Доказать, что копия не была подделана, если будет оспариваться его подлинность, трудно, не имея на руках оригиналы.

— Трудно, но не невозможно? — уточнил Питер.

— Не невозможно. У нас есть свидетели и мой нотариус. Но они будут считаться предвзятыми и им можно инкриминировать конфликт интересов.

— Довольно, — приказал Тони.

— Есть ли шанс, что Стив Роджерс будет благоразумен?

— И упустит возможность подгадить мне, забрав половину моего имущества? Не в этой чертовой жизни, — совершенно не весело хрипло рассмеялся Тони.

— Даже без брачного контракта единственное, что может получить мистер Роджерс, — это собственность, приобретенная _после_ свадьбы. Он не может получить «Старк Индастриз». Только прибыль, полученная в прошлом месяце, и любая недвижимость, которую ты приобрел за это время.

— Любое имущество? Только мое или компании? Мне придется перепроверить все с Пеппер, но мы хотели поближе рассмотреть, — Тони замолчал, задумавшись, — наверняка два, а может, и три крупных поглощения за последний месяц. Сделка по одному агробизнесу, я точно знаю, закрылась неделю назад, я подписал бумаги.

— Собственность SI, находящаяся в руках акционерного общества, не будет считаться совместно нажитым имуществом супругов. Только любая прибыль от дивидендов ваших акций.

— Слава, мать его, Богу, — Тони облегченно растекся по спинке стула.

— Мисс Поттс должна быть в состоянии дать вам оценку всех личных активов, приобретенных за последний месяц, — сказала Джери. — Тогда остается только подать на развод.

— У меня все еще есть дом в Лас-Вегасе. Или дома.

— Тебе придется предоставить доказательства, что ты проживал там в течении 6 недель.

— Это я могу. Я провел там, по крайней мере, именно столько времени в течение этого года. Я просто скажу, что останавливался в старом доме Говарда. Отелям можно будет заплатить, чтобы они потеряли записи о моём пребывании у них.

— Энтони, ты не должен ей этого говорить, — предупредил Питер. — Это же незаконно.

— У нас здесь очень вольное толкование адвокатской тайны, — Джери пожала плечами. — И никаких записывающих устройств в моем личном кабинете, если только я сама о них не попрошу.

— Сколько времени занимает развод в Вегасе? — спросил Питер.

— Пару недель, если нет никаких имущественных притязаний.

— Это не наш со Стивом вариант, — Тони закатил глаза.

— Значит, четыре месяца, — сказала Джери.

— Может ли он аннулировать брачный контракт из-за того, что я был с Питером?

— Только не на основании того, что вы спали с Питером до сегодняшнего дня. Вы действовали в рамках ошибочной информацией о вашем браке с мистером Паркером. Даже если вы двое продолжите отношения после сегодняшнего дня, ему будет трудно. У вас с ним не было такого же пункта в брачном контракте, как у вас с мистером Паркером.

— Мы продолжим отношения, ухудшит это ситуацию или нет, — твердо сказал Тони.

— Я не могу это допустить, если это причинит тебе боль, — Питер был готов заплакать.

— Мне будет значительно больнее, если ты от меня уйдешь, — он снова повернулся к Джери. — Я попрошу Пеппер передать тебе данные по активам к концу рабочего дня. Теперь это твоя забота. Я не хочу с ним разговаривать.

— Остается еще вопрос о вашем разводе с мистером Барнсом, — сказала она, поворачиваясь к Питеру. — Вы хотите, чтобы я тоже этим занялась?

— У нас нет проблем с совместным имуществом, — объяснил Питер. — По крайней мере, не с моей стороны, а от него мне ничего не надо.

— За последний месяц вы получили несколько очень дорогих подарков. Их можно было бы считать совместной собственностью. Даже твое кольцо.

Этой фразы было достаточно, чтоб слезы, которые так старательно сдерживал Питер, потекли по его щекам.

— Мистер Паркер, я более чем счастлива понизить свой гонорар ради вас. У вас есть доллар в бумажнике?

Питер кивнул. Джери позвонила секретарше и попросила принести контракт о предоставлении услуг. Питер расписался и протянул Джери доллар.

— Спасибо вам.

— Питер, — голос Джери стал крайне мягким. — Если мистер Барнс оспорит развод и подаст заявление о разделе имущества, я позабочусь о том, чтобы он поднял вопрос только о наличных средствах и даже не заикнулся о физической собственности, этот развод будет оплачен без необходимости что-либо продавать. Я уверена, что Тони может позаботиться об этом.

— Определенно, — Тони протянул руку и сжал в ней ладонь Питера.

— Принеси мне эти данные и обо всем остальном я позабочусь самостоятельно. А пока вы оба можете подумать о другом отпуске в Лас-Вегасе. И на этот раз вы действительно остановитесь в доме своего отца.

***

— А вот и акула, — Стив посмотрел на имя, высветившееся на экране телефона при звонке.

— Сбрось его, — сказал Баки. — Ты все еще не решил, что будешь делать.

— Держать Старка за глотку звучит, как хорошая идея.

— Неужели?

— Прости. Я знаю, ты думаешь, что я выше всего этого. Если бы это был кто-то другой, я бы был. А как насчет тебя и Питера?

— У пацана еще меньше денег, чем у меня, а у меня ничего нет. Я не понимаю, почему мы не можем просто полететь обратно в Вегас и разобраться с этим браком так же быстро, как и вступили в него. Тогда мы сможем пожениться. Только не в часовне Элвиса.

— В этом наши вкусы сходятся, — Стив уставился на свой телефон, который он перевел в беззвучный режим, что не мешало ему беспрестанно жужжать. — Перестань думать обо мне, Баки.

— Я слова не сказал.

— Ты об этом громко думаешь.

— Ты вдруг заделался чтецом мыслей, Стив?

— Я слышу, как ты думаешь об этом, — Стив вздохнул. — Это ведь ничего, если я всего на день оставлю Старка в подвешенном состоянии, наслаждаясь тем, что он напуган до усрачки?

— С таким уровнем твоей мстительности я могу смириться, — Баки рассмеялся.

— Закажи нам билеты на вечер, чтобы ты мог успеть выспаться. У меня пока целая куча звонков, которые надо сбросить, — Стив положил на стол свою кредитную карточку.

— Откуда у тебя всегда есть деньги, если ты не работаешь?

— Пятнадцать лет моей службы против твоих восьми, разница в выплатах капитану и сержанту, — усмехнулся Роджерс. — И хорошая праведная жизнь.

— Ну да, конечно, Стив. Попробуй это рассказать кому-то, кто не знает, насколько грешной становится твоя «праведная жизнь», стоит только тебе оказаться со мной в постели.

***

Если та ситуация и не спровоцировала у Тони стрессовое расстройство, то пребывание в старой квартире Говарда с этим определенно справилось. Место было затхлым, а вековой слой пыли был покрыт более свежими пыльными разводами. В этом доме ничего не менялось, как минимум, с 70-х годов.

— Пеппер, где мой гребаный интернет? Хуже того, где моя Пятница?! И горничная или что-то в этом роде, — ну, хотя бы телефон Тони все еще работал, даже если его компьютер не мог подключиться ни к чему, кроме сигнала от сотового.

Питер услышал, как мисс Поттс смеется в динамике телефона.

— Это нифига не смешно. Подключи меня к интернету и верни мне связь с Пятницей. Я словно в средневековье оказался!

— Ну, в отличии от них, нам хотя бы чума не грозит, Энтони, — ухмыльнулся Питер. Тони хмуро на него посмотрел и закатил глаза.

— Максимальное время, за которое кто-то сможет к вам добраться — четыре часа, — предупредила Пеппер.

— Четыре часа?! Скажи, что это ты так неудачно шутишь, — Тони пытался увеличить скорость соединения в своем телефоне, чтобы подключить к нему остальные системы.

— Кабель я вам точно могу обеспечить скорее, — услужливо предложила Пеппер.

— Фу! Кабельный интернет это почти так же отстойно, как скрип модема при диал-ап подключении**.

— Тони, ты не хуже меня знаешь, сколько времени занимает дорога из Лос-Анджелеса в Вегас. Четыре часа. Это минимальное время, за которое я могу заставить любого из SI вернуть тебя в _твою_ версию XXI века.

— Ты меня убиваешь, Пеп.

— Уверяю, если бы я тебя убивала, ты бы заметил.

— А горничная? Это место омерзительно.

— Вот с этим я могу помочь тебе еще быстрее.

— Поскольку я не смогу работать по крайней мере еще четыре часа, — сказал Тони после того, как тот повесил трубку и повернулся в сторону Питера, — как насчет пойти и проиграть немного денег? Сходить за покупками? Напиться, чтобы я мог забыть этот день? Все вместе взятое?

— У меня от этого места мурашки, — признался Питер, ища выключатель. — Все эти простыни на мебели выглядят как призраки.

— Это и есть призраки, — сказал Тони со смесью страха и злости в голосе.

Питер подошел к нему и мягко сжал его руку в жесте поддержки.

— Давай просто уйдем отсюда и оставим призраков позади. Пока нас не будет, горничная приберется, А когда вернемся, призраков уже не будет.

— Эти призраки никогда не исчезнут, — пробормотал Тони. — Но да, алкоголь, казино и магазины — звучит здорово.

— А как насчет: шоппинг, азартные игры, но никакого пьянства? В последний раз, когда я напивался в Вегасе, все закончилось паршивым браком.

— Впрочем, и хорошим тоже, — Тони легонько поцеловал Питера. — Но ладно, выбираем развлечения из твоего списка.

***

Их самолет прилетел поздно вечером, Стив все это время сбрасывал звонки Джери Хогарт, наблюдая, как число непрослушаных голосовых сообщений постоянно увеличивается. Баки был вполне бодр, а вот Стив, который не спал с пяти утра, был готов упасть и отрубиться.

— Мне нужно найти дневную работу, — сказал Баки, проснувшись на следующее утро после такой тяжелой ночи.

— Влей в меня кофе и я буду в порядке.

— Я не это имел в виду. Я устал от того, что мы живем по разным графикам. Натыкаться на тебя, когда ты встаешь, пока я как раз собираюсь лечь, это не предел мечтаний.

Стив кивнул, он был полностью согласен с Баком.

— Но тебе нравится твоя работа.

— Мне нравится зарплата. И ты мне нравишься гораздо больше, чем моя работа или зарплата вместе взятые.

— Баки, ты не должен менять свою жизнь ради меня. Я не работаю. Я могу рисовать в любое время. Я подстроюсь под тебя.

— Стив, ты меня вообще слышишь? Ты мне нравишься _больше_ , чем моя работа. Я люблю тебя. Это важнее работы и зарплаты. Я найду другую.

— Было бы здорово иметь время и силы на что-то большее, чем просто обменяться поцелуями, пока я иду на кухню завтракать, а ты спать.

— Значит, решено.

— Может быть, будет проще, если я отвечу на один из этих звонков. Прождав день, Старк, вероятно, захочет сделать мне достойное предложение.

— Ты бы взял его деньги?

— Я же не прошу у него ничего, но если он сам предложит? Это же будет нормально?

— Только если это не какая-то сумасшедшая сумма.

— Я не уеду отсюда без пары миллионов в кармане. И если бы не ты, я бы вообще никогда не согласился на полюбовный развод. Позволь мне попугать его еще немного? — заканючил Стив.

— Как?

Роджерс достал телефон, разложил брачный контракт на столе в гостиничном номере, сделал снимок и отправил фотографию на номер Хогарт. Он не ответил ни на один из звонков или сообщений, которые последовали за этим.

— Хотел бы я видеть его лицо, когда адвокат покажет ему это. Я бы согласился на это в качестве оплаты.

Телефон Стива разразился громкой мелодией, номер был неизвестен. Блондин уже собирался сбросить, когда установилось соединение и загорелся экран.

— Чего ты хочешь, Роджерс? — голос Тони звучал по громкой связи, которая тоже включилась самостоятельно.

— Как ты… — Стив уставился на экран. — Ты не можешь делать это с мобильным телефоном!

— Ты хоть когда-нибудь слушал, что я говорил, пока мы были вместе? Кто владеет сетью, к которой подключен твой телефон? Ты думаешь, я не могу контролировать все подключения моей сети?

— Это незаконно, — возмутился Баки.

— Правда что ли… — насмешливо протянул Тони. — Ты внимательно читал свое пользовательское соглашение?

— Никто его не читает, — сказал Стив. — Ты сам мне об этом говорил.

— И ты мне поверил. А теперь, что ты хочешь в обмен на полюбовный развод без имущественных притязаний?

— Я еще не думал об этом, вообще-то.

— Сумма. У меня нет на это времени. Не знаю, хватило ли тебе ума посоветоваться с адвокатом, но ты должен знать, что получаешь только половину того, что я заработал за последний месяц, пока мы были женаты. Если ты начнешь жадничать, я утоплю тебя в судебной тяжбе.

— Пока ты будешь связывать меня по рукам и ногам в суде, ты и твоя сладкая детка не сможете снова пожениться.

— Я не сладкая детка! — возмутился Питер. Он слушал весь разговор по громкой связи со своего места. Было больно смотреть, как Тони надевает свою отрешенную деловую маску для совершения звонка. И лицо становится холодным и замкнутым из-за того, кому этот звонок предназначался.

— Но это так, — рассмеялся Стив в ответ на выкрик Питера. — Я видел эти фотографии. — Если честно признаться, то впервые он их увидел не далее как сегодня утром, когда Баки показал ему, но все же. — Так сколько же ты готов заплатить за свой брак, Тони?

— В финансовом эквиваленте? Половина того, что я заработал в прошлом месяце, — сердито сказал Тони.

— Ну, парень, теперь ты знаешь сколько написано на ценнике на твоей заднице, — сказал Стив злясь так же, как и Тони. Когда они были вместе, их ссоры были такими же пылкими, как и секс.

— Энтони… — Питер попытался успокоить Тони.

— _Энтони_? Ну не милота ли.

— Роджерс, — предостерегающе сказал Тони, — я возьму своего мужа в долгое, приятное и наполненное сексом путешествие и позволю моим адвокатам красиво порвать тебя, как Тузик грелку.

— Только вот он не твой муж.

— Какое это имеет значение? Мы будем загорать посреди Средиземноморья на моей яхте в то время, как ты будешь оплачивать услуги посредственных адвокатов на свою офицерскую пенсию.

— А половина того, что ты лично заработал в месяце, — это сколько? Два, три миллиона?

— Продолжай малевать, Роджерс, в математике ты откровенно сосешь. Это твоя цена? Два или три миллиона? Согласен. Три. Я хочу, чтобы это закончилось. Я в Вегасе с Питером. Если ты согласен подписать полюбовный развод без притязаний, мы с ним сможем пожениться уже через неделю. Я готов заплатить за твою подпись на документах о разводе.

Баки показал Стиву ссылку на своем телефоне. Там отображалась рыночная стоимость активов Тони, исключая «Старк Индастриз», оценка роста процентов за последний год, в окне калькулятора эта сумма была разделена на 12 и потом еще раз на два. Глаза Стива расширились.

— Удвой свое предложение и моя подпись — твоя.

— Барнс только что подсказал тебе эту сумму, — рассмеялся Тони. — Что? Думаешь, я и его телефон не взломал? В следующий раз убедитесь, что ваша сеть не является дочерней компанией SI. И что ваш телефон не является ширпотребом, сделанным на одной из моих фабрик в Китае.

— На тебя надо подать жалобу в Федеральную Комиссию по Связи, — буркнул Баки.

— Пользовательское лицензионное соглашение. Всегда читай их. Мы закончили?

— Ты настоящий придурок, Тони.

— Я могу им быть, — Питер взглянул на Тони и мужчина вздохнул, сдаваясь. — Ладно, Стив. Тебе повезло, что мой муж взывает к моей лучшей части. — Он услышал, как Стив насмешливо фыркнул в трубку. — Ты хочешь выйти замуж за Барнса. Я хочу выйти замуж за Питера. В конце концов, только это и важно. Ты не смог бы терпеть меня целый год и знаешь это. Мы не были достаточно совместимы, чтобы выйти за рамки обычного перепиха, и именно на стадии случайной связи все и должно было закончиться. Вместо этого мы запутались в ожиданиях друг друга. Я искал что-то важное и подумал, что это ты. Но я ошибся. Это был Питер.

— Для меня — Баки, — Стив кивнул. — Мы примерно так же поразительно совместимы, как и ты с твоей слад…

— Я пытаюсь быть милым с тобой, — перебил его Тони, — но могу вернуться к прошлому стилю общения, если тебе он больше нравится.

— Как ты и Питер, — поправился Стив, под укоризненным взглядом Баки. — Оставь себе деньги. Постоянно сменяющиеся суммы на экране — это то, что важно для тебя. Не для меня.

— Я не против шести миллионов. Вы с Баки можете купить хороший особнячок в Бруклине на них и у вас все еще останется достаточно денег, чтобы жить в свое удовольствие довольно длительное время, учитывая какой унылый образ жизни вы ведете.

— Мне казалось, ты собирался быть милым.

— Я милый. Тебе никогда не нравился мой стиль жизни. Это не было насмешкой, это был факт. Ты и он счастливы на вашем месте. Питер и я счастливы там, где мы есть.

— Вы хорошо смотритесь вместе.

— Благодарю. Нам хорошо вместе. Я уверен, что и вам двоим тоже.

— У нас есть свои взлеты и падения, — Стив пожал плечами. — Но эти деньги реально могут помочь, не отрицаю. Наши падения легко решаемы.

— Отвратительно ранняя пташка и парень, который работает по ночам в клубах? Это исключительно легко решаемые проблемы. Деньги позаботятся об этом. Я определенно не скучаю по твоей утренней жизнерадостности, — сказал Тони.

— Точно так же, как и я о твоих трехдневных изобретательских запоях в мастерской. Питер уже столкнулся с одним из них?

— Не три дня, — ответил Питер. — Два, и я работал с ним. Есть медицинский клей, с которым я разбирался до того, как мне пришлось бросить учебу. Энтони установил для меня рабочее место.

— Он действительно твоя мини-копия, — Стив усмехнулся. — Неудивительно, что вы двое так хорошо подходите друг другу.

— Ладно, договорились. После того, как все это закончится, я поселю вас с Баки в люксе более приличного отеля, Любого отеля, кроме того, в котором остановимся мы с Питером. Я не собираюсь участвовать в случайных неловких поездках в лифте. У меня есть адвокат здесь, в Вегасе. Он принесет документы о разводе и об урегулировании. Тогда через неделю мы сможем уже состоять в браке с теми, кого любим, а не с теми, кого не любим.

Обе пары встретились в кабинете клерка с подписанными документами о разводе. Никто не был готов доверить кому-то другому получение этих бумаг, даже адвокаты. Имена были дважды и трижды проверены каждым из них по отдельности, после чего документы были переданы клерку, который взял бумаги и поставил на них все положенные печати.

На оформление развода могло уйти до 3-х недель, учитывая загруженность окружного суда другими бракоразводными процессами. Раньше Стив испытывал отвращение всякий раз, когда Тони использовал свое финансовое благосостояние, чтобы надавить на людей. Однако сейчас он совершенно не возражал, когда Тони подкупил кого-то в здании суда, чтобы поднять их разводы на вершину списка, превратив три недели ожидания в одну. Тони также распорядился, чтобы судья упустил тридцатидневный период ожидания между разводом и повторным браком. У Стива бы рука не поднялась благодарить за взятку, зато у Баки с этим проблем не было. Барнс никогда не был против небольшого подкупа, сам принимал взятки, запуская в клубы людей совершенно не соответствовавшего им контингента. Границы его морали были значительно шире, чем у Стива.

Когда Питер и Тони наконец вернулись в жилище Говарда, оно была уже тщательно вычищено и все было в рабочем состоянии. Даже технику всю привезли, которую установило подразделение SI Лос-Анджелеса. Будучи убранной, это оказалось хорошей, хотя и чрезвычайно винтажной, квартирой. В доме было три спальни — одна хозяйская, один кабинет и одна гостевая. Тони перенес их багаж из главной спальни с гигантской двуспальной кроватью в гостевую спальню с гораздо более скромным ложем. Питер решил, что это просто для того, чтобы не загромождать комнату чемоданами.

Несмотря на чистоту, гораздо более яркий свет и отсутствие простыней-призраков на мебели, Тони грызла тревога от пребывания в этой квартире. Он сразу же нырнул с головой в работу, то и дело делая перерывы, чтобы пройтись или выйти на балкон подышать горячим сухим воздухом Лас-Вегаса. Питер сидел на диване, читая на своем Старкпаде или играя в игры, еще никогда Тони его настолько сильно не игнорировал. В конце концов, было уже далеко за полночь, и Тони, казалось, был так же погружен в свою работу, как и раньше. Питер поцеловал его в щеку и сказал, что он отправляется спать.

— В гостевую комнату, — нахмурившись, сказал Тони, прежде чем вернуться к работе.

Питер спал, но проснулся, стоило только почувствовать, что кровать прогнулась. Сквозь щели тяжелых занавесок пробивался легкий голубой свет. То самое время между непроглядной ночью и зарождающимся рассветом. Тони отвернулся от него и натянул на себя одеяло. Питер протянул руку и коснулся плеча Тони.

— Энтони?

— Прости. Я не хотел тебя будить, — мужчина не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы повернуться лицом к Питеру.

Питер осторожно потянул Тони за плечо, мягко заставляя его перевернуться. Тони подчинился с явной неохотой. Питер нежно поцеловал его в щеку, взял мужа за руку и обнял за талию.

— Призраки, мой хороший? — тихо спросил он. В ответ Тони только тяжело вздохнул. — Я не призрак, Энтони. — Он протянул руку и прижал голову Тони к своему лбу. — Я люблю тебя. Я настоящий.

Тони просунул другую руку под шею Питера, крепко, почти грубо обнял парня и поцеловал его в макушку.

— Ты — единственное, что есть настоящего в моей жизни, Питер.

— Тогда держись за меня. Хорошо, Энтони?

До конца недели они покидали квартиру каждое утро, стоило только проснуться, принять душ и одеться. Они никогда не ели в квартире. Тони ужасно баловал Питера, покупая ему все безделушки и всякую чепуху, на которую только падал взгляд Питера. Он даже купил Питеру картину Мондриана, хотя и жаловался, что работа довольно посредственна и что в Нью-Йорке он найти что-то гораздо лучше. Потребовалось время, чтобы завершить продажу и проследить за отправкой, и это было единственное время потраченное не за игорными столами.

Питер оставался рядом с Тони, даже наблюдая, как его муж впадает в саморазрушительный образ жизни, чего Питер никогда за ним не замечал. Пил напропалую, играл без конца. Питер никогда не упрекал его за это, но казалось, что только его присутствие в поле зрения Тони не позволяло последнему скатиться на самое дно. Единственное, что заставило Питера прекратить переступать через себя — это когда Тони начал флиртовать с официантками и другими симпатичными девушками, проходившими мимо. Этого он категорически не терпел и высказался на эту тему Тони.

— Прости, Питер, — повинился Тони, внезапно протрезвев, когда понял, что натворил. — Это привычка. Одно всегда сопутствовало другому. Я ничего такого не имею в виду. Я бы никогда не изменил тебе с кем-либо.

— Я знаю, что ты этого не сделаешь или что не имеешь это в виду. Но наблюдать, как ты этим занимаешься? Я знаю, что когда мы вернемся домой, ты протрезвеешь. Я могу смириться с твоими проигрышами в казино, привычкой транжирить деньги направо и налево. Но флирт? — Питер приблизился к Тони и обнял его за талию. — Мне от этого больно, Энтони.

— Детка, я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль. — Это положило конец флирту, если не всем другим эксцессам Тони.

Каждый вечер, когда Тони был слишком пьян, чтобы продолжать сидеть за столом, они отправлялись спать в комнату для гостей.

Даже когда они находились вне квартиры и были окружены тишиной и покоем, Питер замечал, насколько Тони погряз в своих мыслях. Особенно скверным был вечер накануне их бракоразводного процесса. Они ужинали в модном ресторане, но их разговор совершенно не клеился. Тони не заметил, что Питер встал и обошел вокруг стола, пока тот оказался на коленях у Старка, ярко улыбаясь ему.

— Привет.

— Ты устраиваешь целое представление, — усмехнулся Тони.

— Мне наплевать. А тебя это беспокоит?

— Неа, — Тони легонько поцеловал Питера в губы.

— Завтра мы будем женаты. На этот раз по-настоящему.

— Мы и раньше были женаты по-настоящему, — не согласился Тони, обвивая Питера обеими руками за талию и прижимая к себе.

— Да, были. Но на этот раз все _законно_ , — Питер обнял Тони за шею.

— Хорошо, с таким уточнением я согласен.

— Джери отправила брачный контракт по почте?

— Должна была. Наверное, он будет ждать нас в квартире Говарда, когда мы вернемся. Наш брачный контракт будет абсолютно такой же, как и текст постбрачного соглашения, хорошо?

— Да. Мне не нужна половина всего твоего имущества. Мне нужен весь ты целиком. Только это для меня и имеет значение.

— Детка, я ходячая катастрофа.

— Мне все равно. Это моя катастрофа и я её люблю.

Тони уткнулся лицом в шею Питера и почувствовал, как тот зарылся пальцами в его волосы, нежно поглаживая.

— Ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего.

— Ты тот, кто мне нужен. Судьба свела нас вместе. Было бы невежливо с нашей стороны не оценить ее усилия, — он поцеловал Тони в макушку. — Ну, а как еще это можно объяснить?

Тони откинулся на спинку стула и с тяжелым вздохом убрал волосы со лба Питера.

— Чудо, которого я не заслуживаю.

— Энтони… — Питер подарил Тони первый страстный поцелуй за всю неделю, — ты мое чудо. Ты хочешь сказать, что я не заслуживаю тебя? Даже если я люблю тебя?

— Нет, милый. Ты заслуживаешь чего угодно, — улыбнулся Тони. — Даже третьесортного Мондриана, если тебе так он нравится.

— Мне действительно нравится. Но я бы не возражал, если бы ты отвез меня в «Кристис»***, когда на аукцион выставят первосортную картину.

— Так и поступим.

На следующее утро обе пары встретились в здании суда, чтобы получить свои документы о разводе. Тони поручил Пеппер заняться переводом денег и все вежливо распрощались, пока Питер и Баки контролировали каждое движение своих женихов, чтобы предотвратить ситуацию, подобную той, что произошла в часовне шесть недель назад.

После завершения развода, но еще до того, как они покинули здание, Тони встретился со своим адвокатом в Лас-Вегасе и заверил документы, позволяющие ему выставить квартиру Говарда на продажу. Стоило только подписать эти бумажки, как все тяготы прошедшей недели просто испарились. Поскольку им никогда не придется возвращаться туда снова, Тони наконец признался, что из всех бывших домов Говарда, пребывание в Вегасе в этой квартире было для Тони наиболее болезненным в личном плане. Именно туда его папаша водил подружек, чтобы изменять матери Тони.

— Я никогда не изменю тебе, Питер, — сказал Тони. — Я даже жалею, что не хранил верность Роджерсу, но он вынес мне весь мозг к чертям собачьим.

— Вы двое _настолько_ не подходили друг другу. Как ни крути. Так что я могу простить тебя, — Питер погладил Тони по щеке. — Пока мы оба верны друг другу, мне все равно, что было в прошлом.

После того как все призраки прошлого остались далеко позади, Тони и Питер поженились. В этот раз они не стали ждать почти до полуночи. Питер и Тони вернулись в ту же самую свадебную часовню Элвиса, которая все перепутала в прошлый раз. Только на этот раз они дважды перепроверили все документы. Они оба подписали брачный контракт. Свидетельства о свадьбе были в порядке, с правильными именами на них, и только потом Тони и Питер настояли, чтобы оба Элвиса вместе их поженили, так как они оба сыграли очень важную роль на прошлом бракосочетании. Работники часовни были в ужасе от того, что новобрачные могут быть злы на них за то, что они продали ту историю газетам несколько недель назад, но, честно говоря, ни Питера, ни Тони это не волновало. История все равно просочилась бы в СМИ. На этот раз ее слили сами Тони и Питер, через PR-отдел SI. Они наняли свадебного фотографа, чтобы сфотографировать их в окружении двух толстых Элвисов. Это была безвкусица, это было смешно и это было идеально.

Они действительно добрались до своего люкса (того же, что и в прошлый раз), полностью одетые. Хотя у них все еще были проблемы с ключом-картой Тони, потому что Старк настоял на том, чтобы перенести своего нового мужа через порог. В конце концов ему пришлось отдать Питеру карточку, потому что у Тони не получалось одновременно ловко управляться и с картой и с хихикающим и извивающимся Питером.

— Как ты думаешь, Энтони, мы успеем добраться до кровати на этот раз? — поддразнил Питер, краснея.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В США принято сначала подавать прошение на брак в окружной суд и только после утрясания всех бюрократических моментов выдается лицензия на право сочетаться браком. Видимо, это не касается спонтанных свадеб в Вегасе. Но Стив и Тони планировали свадьбу заранее, так что у них все было по правилам. Поэтому в лицензии на брак стоят фамилии Стони. А в самом свидетельстве нет. Законным считается первый вариант подписанного документа.   
> **звук диал-аповского модема это олдскульная фигня) Но звучало оно так: https://youtu.be/gsNaR6FRuO0 рычать могло несколько минут прежде чем подключиться. А поскольку интернет постоянно прерывался и скорость его была +/- 20-40 кбит/с...   
> *** «Кри́стис» — аукционный дом. Christie’s является лидером мирового арт-рынка, суммарная выручка которого только по итогам 2017 года составила $6,6 млрд.


End file.
